


La Maldición del Heredero: La Maldición

by liliumpumilum



Series: Pusiste el Mundo a Temblar [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Multi, Mythology References, Non-Consensual, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sophia, Omega Verse, Omega Zayn, Pack Dynamics, Relationship Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: segunda parte de La Maldición del Heredero (ex pusiste el mundo a temblar)literalmente todo es spoiler si no leíste la primera parte. Por ese motivo, sumario dentro de la historia.





	1. Sobre la Historia

**Author's Note:**

> Vivo de los comentarios, por favor no me priven de ellos ♥♥  
> Especialmente si tienen teorías y esas cosas !!!!

Esta historia es la continuación de La Maldición del Heredero; Parte 1: El Heredero.

**Es absolutamente necesario leer la primera parte para comprender la segunda.**

**Si no lo hicieron, todo lo que viene a continuación es un spoiler.**

 

  * Sinopsis ·



Louis no cree en los mitos. Son historias, dijo su mamá, sólo eso. Pero, historias o hechos, los mitos afectan el modo en que las personas interpretan el mundo, sus acciones, sus aspiraciones, sus secretos. Sobre todo, afecta el modo en que las personas lo interpretan a él, y si pretende cumplir lo que queda de la promesa que alguna vez le hizo a su madre, deberá aprender más sobre el mito que atraviesa a su familia y, especialmente, sobre la profecía.

Con nuevos amigos y sorpresivas alianzas, Louis volverá a Lykos-River en busca de un futuro para su manada, un refugio para su hermana, y la seguridad del único lugar que realmente puede llamar hogar. Sin embargo, lo persiguen las sombras de su pasado y la susurrante violencia de un misterioso enemigo.

Louis no cree en los mitos, pero otras personas sí lo hacen. La profecía dice mucho más de lo que Louis puede leer en ella.

 

  * Advertencias ·



En esta historia hay escenas de sexo, consumo de drogas, actos de violencia de diversa magnitud. En esta parte en particular va a haber algunas muertes, así que, como me dijeron cuando empecé a ver Game Of Thrones: **no se encariñen con nadie** (o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo).

La historia en general sigue las mismas líneas que la anterior: romance, misterio, tragedia, aunque esta vez de una forma un poco bastante más oscura. Desde ya, me disculpo.

El POV de Louis es tan mentiroso como el de Harry, así que presten atención a los detalles si quieren adelantarse a la historia, aunque es igual de válido dejarse llevar por los eventos y sorprenderse con sus giros.

 **Como siempre, me encanta leer sus especulaciones, así que, por favor, no se las guarden**. Lean los comentarios de los demás con cuidado; mis lectores son bastante perspicaces y pueden espoilearse accidentalmente con sus teorías. Eso no quiere decir que comentar spoilers literales sea bienvenido, por favor no hagan eso.


	2. · Prólogo | Profecía ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y teorías 

Solía haber lobos en el Bosque de Macclesfield, mucho antes de que el hombre lo hubiese bautizado de ese modo. Ya quedaban pocos cuando se convirtió en el centro del Bosque Real y humanos adinerados de distintos nombres y títulos utilizaron el refugio de sus árboles y la ventaja de sus armas para cazarlos, por diversión.

Eso fue hace siglos y es desde hace siglos que los lobos no pisan esas tierras.

Han sobrevivido a los derroteros del hombre en el bosque varias especies de aves. Muchos de estos animales rondan libremente en la pequeña reserva de 17 hectáreas que el hombre les ofrece en remuneración por tantos siglos de matanzas sin sentido.

Las aves, por supuesto, no comprenden esto.

Comprenden la humedad de la tierra, las ramas secas, las flores, las hojas, los gusanos. Comprenden la brisa que corre en el bosque y el viento fuerte que roza las copas de los árboles, allá arriba. Comprenden el día y la noche; el verano, el otoño, el invierno y la primavera. Comprenden el agua, la nieve, el fuego. Comprenden los pasos inofensivos de los hombres, el ruido de los lejanos motores de autos que atraviesan la carretera sin nombre.

No comprenden, no realmente, la erradicación del lobo. Si dudar fuera una aptitud de las aves, quizá dudarían de este hecho. Se fiarían de sus oídos, de los aullidos que a veces, aunque cada vez menos seguido, rasgan la noche.

Comprenden mucho menos lo absurdo de aquel camino, supuestamente abandonado, por el que a través de los años varios se han adentrado. No comprenden lo serio de la prohibición de ingreso. No comprenden los secretos que allí se guardan, las historias que allí ocurrieron, o la sangre que allí corrió.

Un ampelis europeo se posa, accidentalmente, en la entrada del camino. Es parecido al ampelis americano, a excepción de los colores rojizos de las plumas en su cabeza, pero el ampelis no lo sabe, ni le importa.

Aletea en el aire, hasta un árbol cercano. Pellizca una baya y la come, y parece admirar el paisaje, detenerse en la arrulladora música del bosque, pero pronto levanta vuelo otra vez.

Cruza la entrada del camino prohibido.

No siente los perfumes extraños, intensos, que hay en el bosque mientras se acerca a aquella suerte de mausoleo. Se trata de una pequeña casa de rocas, con vidrios oscurecidos por los años y una puerta trabada por el desuso. Es casi un mausoleo, pero no lo es realmente, porque no hay un cuerpo bajo su techo. Lo que hay es un perfume dulzón que persiste y persistirá, aunque sea como una frágil sombra, muchos años más de lo que persistiría cualquier hueso.

El ampelis se posa en el techo de la casa.

Otra vez parece que mira, pero no lo hace realmente. No comprende la tragedia de aquel silencio, ni el porqué de las casas vacías, y las ocupadas, allí, _justo allí_ , del otro lado de la entrada prohibida y el camino fangoso.

El ampelis canta. Su canto es agudo y vibrante. Rompe el ruido del viento y las hojas, que tan cuidadosamente, delicadamente, comenzaban a disfrazarse de silencio. Lejos, más allá de la entrada prohibida, otro ampelis responde a su canto.

El ampelis levanta vuelto otra vez, dejando atrás aquella casa que parece un mausoleo, aquel vecindario de ingreso prohibido, aquel perfume dulce y tenue, como de flores.

Deja atrás, sin saberlo, lo más cercano a lobos que han pisado ese bosque, en siglos. Deja atrás un libro guardado en una biblioteca. Deja atrás su cuero podrido, sus hojas amarillentas, sus símbolos extraños. Deja atrás su secreto, también, sin saber qué conocerlo podría cambiar, sino el destino del mundo, el de algunas personas.

El libro está cerrado y lleva cerrado varios meses, pero un joven ha recibido una llamada telefónica y ahora sube a los brincos las escaleras de su casa. Ignora las notas de su padre, revisadas hasta el fin. Abre el libro y lee, una y otra vez, aquellas misteriosas palabras.

El joven no sabe que, más allá de la entrada prohibida, dos ampelis se han encontrado en las ramas de un árbol. No lo sabe, ni le importa.

A los ampelis tampoco les importa el joven, ni el libro, ni sus páginas gastadas. Son animales, después de todo.

Comprenden la humedad de la tierra, las ramas secas, las flores, las hojas, los gusanos. Comprenden la brisa que corre en el bosque y el viento fuerte que roza las copas de los árboles, allá arriba. Comprenden el día y la noche; el verano, el otoño, el invierno y la primavera. Comprenden el agua, la nieve, el fuego. Comprenden los pasos inofensivos de los hombres, el ruido de los lejanos motores de autos que atraviesan la carretera sin nombre.

No comprenden, no realmente, la erradicación del lobo. Ni comprenderán, jamás, lo que significa su supervivencia.

Pero miran arriba, el cielo. El sol está alto y fuerte, pero más fuerte es el súbito perfume de la luna que baja sobre ellos.

Los ampelis no comprenden esto tampoco, pero, por un momento, lo sienten.

                           

                                

Sea el poder el castigo y la sangre la maldición.

Sean tres los caminos del poder y sea uno el camino de la sangre.

Sean tres los poderes cuando sea uno el heredero.

Sean tres los sacrificios, entonces sea uno el sacrificio.

Cuando los tres y el uno se encuentren en el río del inicio, será tres veces la sangre y será uno, divino, el poder.


	3. I: El Salón

A Louis siempre le había gustado estar solo. Pocas personas lo sabían, especialmente de ese lado del Atlántico. En la Universidad, Louis era conocido como el chico fiestero y sociable, el que recordaba los problemas de todos y daba los mejores consejos, y el que siempre sabía dónde conseguir la buena hierba, o el alcohol barato, para distraerse de los problemas sin soluciones. Louis era todo eso, nunca se le había dado mal con las personas, pero le gustaba estar solo también.

Había empezado cuando era pequeño, luego que todo el  _ asunto _ sucediera.

Antes de ello, Louis era un niño juguetón y travieso, por siempre aburrido, con muchas más energías de las que ni su padre ni su madre sabían cómo contener. Solía despertarse con las primeras luces de la mañana y bajar a prepararse su cereal con leche para poder salir a jugar temprano. Luego, como sus amigos dormían, jugaba un rato en el jardín. Pateaba la pelota contra la pared de ladrillos e intentaba devolverla con un cabezazo que, muchas veces, terminaba con alguna maceta volcada sobre el piso de loza. Por eso, también, se había vuelto bueno con las plantas.

Su mamá siempre se despertaba cuando él estaba en el jardín —en realidad, se despertaba  _ porque  _ él estaba en el jardín: el ruido de las pelotas despertaría a cualquier Alfa que se digne de sus sentidos—, por lo que, cuando una planta se caía, él se apresuraba a levantarla, y si notaba la tierra seca, la regaba; y si notaba los yuyos crecidos, los arrancaba; y si notaba las hojas apagadas, la corría al sol, porque sólo porque los lobos vivan de la luna, no quería decir que las otras criaturas del planeta tuvieran que resignar la luz diurna.

Jay solía llegar al jardín con una taza de té y unas gravísimas ojeras, a regañarlo. Que el ruido, que la tierra en las manos, que la cocina con los platos sucios, que papá está cansado por los medicamentos y que los niños siguen durmiendo, que cuál era el punto de levantarse tan temprano. Louis aceptaba los regaños con el mismo gesto de fingido enojo con el que hablaba su madre. Después, ayudaba a limpiar la cocina y salía al frente, donde alguno de los niños lo esperaba para jugar.

Louis no recordaba todos esos detalles de un modo consciente, pero los guardaba en algún lugar, tan a salvo como guardaba el sonido de la risa de su madre o el color de los ojos de su padre. Tan a salvo como había guardado el rostro de Niven, todos esos años, y la ternura infinita del tacto de su hermana.

Lottie era entonces una bebé diminuta, rosada y regordeta, balbuceando sin sentidos, llorando por nada. Ahora era una jovencita delicada, en esa edad extraña entre la infancia y la adolescencia, con el cuerpo todavía raro, con la mirada todavía insegura, y sus manos, ahora más grandes, igual de tiernas bajo las de él.

Harry caminaba con mucho esfuerzo a su lado. A Louis también comenzaban a dolerle las heridas -en particular el brutal mordisco que Standford le había dado-, pero le dolía más cada vez que sentía a Harry contener un gemido de dolor. Estaba sanando, que era lo importante. Louis lo había olido en él la noche del Festival del Otoño, y lo olía en él ahora: el olor dulzón pero agrio del roble endureciéndose de golpe, el modo en que parecía rodearse a sí mismo, como una corteza viva de árbol, creciendo alrededor del tronco por el que corría la vida.

Louis apretó suavemente la cintura de Harry y él se giró a verlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban iluminados pero cansados, y cuando Louis le sonrió, Harry sonrió también y todo, por un momento, desde el perfume de Harry, hasta el tacto de Lottie, hasta la brisa nocturna y la luna llena, se suavizaron de golpe.

Louis quería decirle que lo sentía, por todo, pero temía que si hablaba volvería a largarse a llorar.

Acercó a Harry sobre él otra vez, y siguieron caminando. Detrás de los árboles más lejanos ya asomaba el muro que rodeaba la Universidad. El camino sería más largo esta vez; rodearían Lykos-River y entrarían por el frente, para no parecer forajidos usando escondites y pasadizos.

Louis adivinaba, y no estaba equivocado, que cuando sintieran sus perfumes irían tras ellos. Por suerte, aunque adolorido, Harry ya estaba mejor. Si querían llevar a Louis, él y Lottie podrían valerse hasta Lykos-River solos.

Louis no recordaba los detalles de sus mañanas en el jardín, no de un modo consciente, pero los guardaba en algún lugar, bien a salvo. Por eso, después de que el  _ asunto  _ sucediera, había vuelto a ese hábito solitario, una y otra vez.

Su otro padre también tenía una planta de clemátides. Crecía en todos lados en esa región de Inglaterra. Se trataba una flor bonita pero silvestre, que no requería de mucho para crecer.

Louis solía cuidar esa planta más de lo que se cuidaba él, y cada vez que su padre salía, aunque no era tan seguido, se sentaba junto a ella en el jardín y lloraba. El perfume de la flor era casi igual al de su mamá, pero no importaba que tan cerca pusiera su nariz, que tanto se esforzara por explorar ese perfume, la flor le devolvía un aroma lejano, inaccesible.

Mark había arrancado la planta un tiempo después. Había sido una época difícil, de muchas charlas. Louis lo odiaba, entonces. Le había costado mucho trabajo entender el peligro en el que Mark se ponía para protegerlo. Le había llevado varias investigaciones en su laboratorio para entender, también, lo mucho que él había querido a su madre y lo mucho que ella confiaba en él. Por eso, quizás, habia terminado por aceptarlo.

Con el paso de los años, y de las charlas, Louis había terminado por aceptar la ausencia de la planta en el jardín, las medicaciones forzosas, las reglas absurdas y la ridícula prohibición de hablar sobre el  _ asunto. _

Louis no pensaba en ello ahora, porque tenía la cabeza cansada y aturdida por la novedad, pero cuando lo hiciera tendría el tiempo de entender, y de enojarse, y de entender otra vez. Que su padre, Mark, siempre había sabido la verdad; que con alejarlo de su pasado no había pretendido protegerlo de terceros, sino de él mismo, que entendía mejor de las lágrimas de Louis junto a la planta de clemátides de lo que él mismo lo hacía, en ese entonces.

En lo que Louis pensaba, confinado en aquella habitación, era en todas aquellas veces en que había buscado desesperadamente momentos para estar solo. Escabulléndose de su dormitorio por las noches, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, saltándose clases en la Universidad, o volviendo tarde a Atalanta, tomando el camino largo rodeando el laboratorio.

Después del  _ asunto _ , Louis ya nunca se había sentido verdaderamente solo, porque fuera a donde fuera, llevaba consigo el fantasma de su madre, el recuerdo de su hermana y la dulce promesa del reencuentro.

El salón Alfa olía diferente que las dos veces anteriores que Louis había estado allí. Si no recordara dónde cada uno de los Alfa de la Universidad se sentaba habitualmente, sus perfumes tercamente arraigados a la madera lo harían por él. Era Standford en el centro de la Mesa Principal, con Lila a su derecha y Harry a su izquierda. Más aquí Van Berger y Liam, más allá, Furriel.

Desde la silla solitaria en el medio del salón, donde esperaba, Louis podría oler hasta los estados de ánimo de cada uno de los Alfa la última vez que estuvieron allí. Podría hacerlo, pero no lo hacía, porque su olfato, su oído, todos sus sentidos, estaban afuera en el pasillo.

Harry estaba del otro lado de la puerta, discutiendo con Standford. Lottie no hablaba, pero por el tono de la conversación de los Alfa, se suponía que estaba allí.

—Seré su Alfa, tengo derecho a decidir —decía Standford.

—No serás nada de ella —respondía Harry—. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Louis tiene la decisión

—¡Louis es un asesino!

Y el silencio, entonces.

No había sido Standford quien había dicho las últimas palabras, sino Elián. Louis sabía lo mucho que lo odiaba desde su primer año en la Universidad, pero eso no hacía que las palabras dolieran menos. Era el único que las decía en voz alta, pero el silencio del resto de los Alfa en el pasillo hablaban por su cuenta.

Louis no los juzgaba. Él no confiaría en sí mismo tampoco si fuera ellos. Joder, no lo hacía siendo él mismo. Miraba sus manos, las uñas llenas de sangre seca, y recordaba el rojo vibrante de la sangre de su madre, su sabor metálico, su olor frío.

Louis sólo desearia que mientras decidían qué hacer con él, lo dejaran estar con su hermana, aunque fuera sólo por los últimos minutos. Si no hubiese tomado tanta cantidad de esos estúpidos supresores, tendría la fuerza para demandarlo.

Se sentía mareado. Harry lo había regañado por tomar tantas, pero es que apenas había cruzado los portones de la Universidad, las miradas, los perfumes, de los demás Alfa habían bastado para alterarlo.

No quería volver a perder la cordura, no quería hacer más daño.

Tomó seis, prácticamente uno atrás de otro. No tomo siete porque Harry le quitó el bendito frasco de las manos.

Lottie lo miraba con sus inquietos ojos azules y ese era uno de los últimos recuerdos claros que Louis tenía antes de que comenzara a ver los colores arrastrados y las sombras del movimiento.

Se sentía tan jodidamente mareado, ahora. No podía ni siquiera enderezarse en la silla.

La puerta se abrió. Louis levantó la mirada con dificultad, esperando encontrarse con Harry o su hermana. Le costó distinguir entre las sombras la figura que se acercaba, pero después de un instante reconoció los movimientos familiares de su amigo y el perfume tenue de su Alfa.

—Hey —dijo Zayn.

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Louis pudo ver que no sonreía. Sintió un profundo agradecimiento, porque si acaso tuviera que fingir que todo estaba bien se le mezclarían las náuseas con las ganas de llorar.

—Siguen hablando, Dalaras se fue a su despacho —explicó el moreno, en un tibio murmullo—. No sé con quién habla, pero la pequeña Elizabeth está bien. Su papá está aquí. No parece enfadado contigo.

No era su papá, pero Louis entendía a quien se refería. Podía oler su perfume, también.

—Ella está bien, algo aturdida, pero está bien —continuó Zayn—. Harry me insistió en que te lo dijera.

Louis asintió. Quiso darle las gracias, pero le subía un líquido agrio por la garganta, y temía vomitar. Culpaba a los supresores por el mareo y la visión borrosa, pero no creía que las náuseas tuvieron que ver con ellos.

Zayn se arrodilló frente a él hasta encontrar su mirada gacha.

—¿Es cierto? Lo que dicen.

Louis tragó saliva y asintió.

Zayn despegó los labios pero finalmente se decidió por no decir nada. Así de cerca, aunque algo movido, Louis lo pudo ver fruncir el ceño y, después de meditar un segundo, volver a ponerse de pie.

Recostó la cabeza de Louis sobre su vientre y acarició su cabello y Louis comenzó a llorar sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Le dolía tanto, le dolía tan profundo.

—Liam duda un poco de ti. Lo entiendo, supongo. Te veías tan distinto más temprano —murmuró Zayn, pretendiendo no notar su llanto—.  _ Olías _ distinto. Pero también , algo de eso… Lo sentí antes, estando contigo. A veces en tu alcoba, en la ventana, fumando.

Zayn se separó lentamente de Louis y él se apresuró a tragar las lágrimas y recuperar el aliento, como si que su amigo le viera las mejillas mojadas fuera a ser distinto realmente.

—En la ventana, fumando, ¿recuerdas? Nuestro primer año.

Zayn le obligó a levantar la mirada hasta que cruzó ojos con él. Se veía borroso, para Louis. La habitación no tenía todas las luces encendidas y en la penumbra el marrón de sus ojos se cruzaba con el de sus cejas y el del cabello de su mamá en su recuerdo, con su mirada también castaña y también implorante.

—Nuestro primer año —insistió—, estábamos haciendo ese trabajo, en tu habitación. ¿Recuerdas? Yo traducía y tú buscabas la historia de los mitos e hicimos el mejor jodido informe de lectura que cualquiera haya hecho en primer año —Tragó saliva—. ¿Recuerdas?

Louis asintió.

Zayn le secó las lágrimas. Louis sintió ganas de correr el rostro y secárselas él mismo pero estaba tan jodidamente mareado.

—Ese día, salimos a fumar a la ventana. Era de noche y te conté todo sobre Liam, lo más importante por lo menos. Tú fuiste algo así como un idiota —dijo—. Vamos, ríete. Acabo de llamarte idiota —Insistió, pellizcándole a Louis las mejillas.

Cuando Louis sonrió, las lágrimas comenzaron otra vez y Zayn chistó, pero olía desahuciado y triste, como él. Volvió a acercar a Louis sobre su vientre y él ya no lloró, no como antes, no con ruido, no tan roto, pero las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra mientras Zayn acariciaba su cabello.

—Fuiste un idiota sobre Liam. Dijiste que tenía razón, que sería tonto entregarte a un Alfa, sobre todo cuando era una relación destinada a fallar. Que los Alfa no son realmente las mejores personas para tener cerca, que son ambiciosos de las cosas incorrectas, que destruirían todo por un poco de poder…

Louis apretó los ojos bien fuerte y tironeó de la camiseta de Zayn. Se hundió en su cuerpo, buscando en su oscuridad un refugio a su pasado. Zayn no habló por un momento y Louis podía olerlo, tragándose las lágrimas, esperando que la garganta dejara de jugarle esa pasada para hablar firme, sin titubeos.

—No eras la primera persona que me lo decía, Louis. Ya había conocido unos cuántos pésimos Alfa, sabes la historia… Pero esa noche, en la ventana… Te creí —dijo. Tragó saliva y carraspeó y cuando habló lo hizo con una sonrisa, Louis podía olerla en su voz, sin verlo—. No sobre Liam, siempre supe… Liam no es ese tipo de Alfa, pero... Te creí que quizás no era tan malo que él no quisiera marcarme. Que quizas estaríamos bien así. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?

Louis no respondió. Entonces Zayn acarició su cabello un poco más y se separó hasta arrodillarse a su lado, hasta enfrentar nuevamente sus miradas. Se veía gigante, o quizás era Louis el que se sentía tan pequeño, nauseabundo.

Esta vez vio en él otro rasgo familiar. La certeza y la complicidad de la mirada de su mejor amigo, el desafío de sus gestos que pese a todo lo descubierto sobre él se negaba a resignar a quien conocía. Se negaba a desconocerlo.

—Te creí, porque no era la luna llena ese día pero a veces, cuando hablabas, se sentía como si lo fuera.

Louis sostuvo su mirada un instante. Trató de no llorar porque había algo tierno en aquel gesto de Zayn que todavía no podía poner en palabras. Trató de no llorar porque había hecho cosas horribles, más de las que jamás podría perdonarse, pero Zayn reconocía en él a alguien en quien confiaba y no quería, no podía, defraudarlo.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente.

Louis hipó, tragándose las lágrimas de modo automático.

Lottie entró por la pequeña abertura que Harry le había habilitado. Afuera seguían oyéndose discusiones y, Louis no podía ver claramente, pero sabía que Harry fruncía el ceño, levantando la voz.

Intentó fijarse en ella y todo se aclaró por un momento. Vio su cabello rubio, su vestido embarrado y la esperanza en sus ojos mientras se acercaba a él.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante. Zayn lo sostuvo del brazo, para que no se cayera, pero le bastó ese soporte para recuperar las fuerzas.

Lottie lo abrazó bien fuerte en cuanto estuvo junto a él y Louis respiró hondo y algo, no todo, pero algo del mareo, se borró. Cerró los ojos y la apretó bien fuerte, y se obligó a olvidar las náuseas un momento porque necesitaba que Lottie creyera que todo estaba bien.

—Están diciendo tantas tonterías, no entienden nada —sollozó la niña.

—No les prestes atención, Lotts —dijo Louis—, estamos juntos y es lo que importa.

Zayn palmeó el hombro de Louis suavemente. Él abrió los ojos y vio sus gestos, señalando la silla.

—Descansen un momento —dijo el moreno—, yo iré a ayudar a Harry. Les diré si necesitan saber algo.

—Gracias —murmuró Louis.

Caminó de nuevo hasta la silla, pero se la ofreció a Lottie. Ella se sentó y hundió el rostro en las manos, sollozando sin consuelo.

—No quiero que nos alejen —protestó—, no después de tanto tiempo. Ellos no lo entienden.

—Tendrán que pasar sobre mi jodido cadáver, cariño.

Lottie se refregó los ojos y lo miró azul y furiosa.

—No digas esas cosas —gruñó.

Es decir, no lo hizo, porque sus hormonas nunca se habían activado, pero el gesto era igual de desafiante.

Louis sonrió.

—Sólo si tú dejas de llorar.

Lottie se secó las últimas lágrimas que Louis vería esa noche. Él le acarició la coronilla, desordenándole con mimos el cabello. La oyó hipar y tragar saliva. Louis realmente tendría que dejar de decir esas cosas, porque a cambio, Lottie realmente había hecho todo lo que podía para dejar de llorar.

La niña ladeó la cabeza, guiando los mimos de su hermano hasta aquel lugar detrás de la oreja.

Él sabía que debía decir algo. Sabía que ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero no sabía qué.

Todo en lo que podía pensar, aparte de en lo suave que era su cabello y lo aliviado que se sentía por tenerla a su lado otra vez, era en su mamá.

Ella solía acariciarle el cabello, también, cuando lloraba. No le decía mucho, sólo lo arrullaba suavemente y le acariciaba detrás de la oreja y en la nuca, y lo acercaba hacia ella para que llorara un poco más, hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas. Louis le había hecho prometer a Lottie que no lloraría, pero la acercó a su cuerpo de todas formas. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura e hipó un par de veces más, tragando las lágrimas y no lloró, pero Louis pensaba en su madre y en su mirada implorante, la última con la que lo miró, y lloró de todas formas, sin importar lo fuerte que apretara los ojos.

—Haz esa cosa —dijo Lottie—, con la garganta.

—No puedo —habló Louis con un nudo en la voz.

—Hazlo, por favor —insistió—, será como cuando era pequeña. Me hará sentir a salvo.

Louis quiso explicarle que realmente no podía. Que había tomado los supresores suficientes para atontarle la vista, para marearlo y hacerlo débil. Que se sentía roto y frágil y que pensaba que si lo hacía, si abría su garganta de esa manera, terminaría quebrado y llorando, y que no quería preocuparla.

En lugar de eso, Louis tragó saliva y gruñó. Suave, para nada amenazante. Su gruñido fue como música y pronto Lottie no hipaba, ni tragaba saliva. Sólo se abrazaba a su hermano y se dejaba envolver por su arrullo.

Afuera, del otro lado de la puerta del Salón Alfa, la voz de Harry fue la última que se oyó. Ni Elián respondió obstinadamente, ni Standford insistió sobre promesas que Niven le hubiese hecho. Lila se guardó sus dudas y Dalia sus comentarios. Liam suspiró profundo y Gemma ahogó los susurros. Niven tragó saliva.

—Déjenlos en paz —había dicho Harry—. Son familia.

El gruñido de Louis había arrullado a Lottie pero había traspasado la puerta y las paredes y llegaba como música afuera, también.

—Son manada —dijo Dalia.

Si alguien más habló, Louis ya no los escuchó, concentrado en la vibración de su propia garganta y en la ternura del tacto de su hermana, en la tibia compañía de esa palabra —familia, manada— y en el manto blanco de la luna llena que caía sobre ellos como nieve, por primera vez, no marcada con sangre.

Harry entró al salón casi media hora más tarde. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada oscura; Louis podía verlo con claridad ahora que el efecto de los supresores se había borrado.

Cuando la puerta se había abierto, Lottie había despertado de golpe y había apretado fuerte la mano de su hermano. Estaban durmiendo en un rincón del salón, con la espalda contra la pared. Al ver a Harry los dos habían suspirado y Lottie había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Louis, pero él sólo había sostenido la mirada en Harry y esperado el veredicto.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron al cruzarse con los de él. Suspiro pesadamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y luego había caminado rápido hacia él y se había arrodillado a su lado para besar su mejilla y abrazarlo torpemente.

—Joder, bebé —había dicho, y Louis entendió el resto.

Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo, se sentía inseguro.

Harry no dijo nada de eso y Louis agradeció que no lo hiciera, porque Lottie estaba demasiado asustada de por sí.

—Dalaras está viniendo —dijo alejándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Eran tan verdes y eran tan bonitos que Louis recordó por primera vez en la noche que era la primavera la estación a la que entraban, que el crudo invierno y su muerte roja no estaban más que en su recuerdo y en el fondo de su lengua—. Habló con la Mesa, dice Lou. Quiere hablar contigo en privado.

—Está bien —dijo Louis.

No lo estaba, en verdad.

Louis siempre había dicho que no podía prometer parasiempres; siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría. Pero ahora, roto y cansado, sin más a su lado que su novio y su hermana, no creía poder renunciar a ellos. No creía poder resignar aquella promesa de eternidad. No creía poder dejarlos, aún si le arrancaran el alma del cuerpo. Se sentía injusto.

Y no es que Louis no creyera merecerlo. No es que no entendiera que el universo  tenía ese macabro sentido del humor. Es que no se sentía justo que Louis estuviera condenado a conocer las cosas mas bellas sólo para herirlas, sólo para romperlas, sólo para abandonarlas.

Se oyó movimiento del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry dio un respingo y miró sobre sus hombros. Cuando volvió a mirar a Louis, él ya había logrado despejarse de esas ideas tristes lo suficiente para fingir una sonrisa. Por suerte las náuseas ya se habían ido, sólo habían dejado tras sí una negrura viscosa enredada en su pecho.

—Ve —dijo Louis—. Llévate a Lottie.

—No —dijo ella, apretando de nuevo la mano de su hermano y enderezándose.

—Calma, Lotts —insistió él—. Sólo tengo que hablar con él, será unos minutos.

—No, no, no —murmuró y Louis tragó saliva y habló firme y decidido.

—Sin llorar —dijo. Ella hizo una mueca fea y agachó la mirada—. Sin llorar. Ve con Harry, quédate con él.

Harry tragó saliva también. Se levantó y extendió la mano a ella.

Lottie miró a su hermano durante unos cuantos segundos.

—Ve con Harry —insistió él.

—Tu papá está afuera —la consoló Harry—, estarás con nosotros.

Lottie tomó la mano de Harry y se levantó también y ambos miraron a Louis levantarse con expectante silencio.

Louis se sacudió la ropa al ponerse de pie.

Miró a su hermana, a su novio. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Sólo serán unos minutos, les contaré qué me dijo.

Lottie se soltó de Harry para abrazarlo otra vez.

—Yo le explicaré todo —dijo—, dile que me pregunte, hablaré con él.

Louis sonrió con tristeza y acarició su cabello una vez más. ¿Explicarle qué? No había qué explicar. Louis había cometido alfacidio y quizás era pequeño y quizás no había querido hacerlo, pero sumado a las mentiras y los secretos… No creía que hubiera explicación que bastara para suavizar las cosas.

—Sólo quédate con Harry, cariño. Estoy tranquilo si estás con él.

Lottie asintió bajo su abrazo, pero no parecía querer soltarse. Louis miró a Harry con un silencioso ruego y él tragó saliva y tomó a la niña suavemente por los hombros. Ella se soltó, después de unos minutos.

Mientras los veía irse,  Louis pensó que debería decir algo.

En ese momento, no luego. Cuando todavía hubiese algo así como esperanza o la mentirosa pretensión de una.

Debería decirles que lamentaba todo lo que había hecho, que los quería con todo lo bueno de su corazón, que sabía que no merecía pedirles nada, pero todavía quería pedirles una cosa más, y era que se queden juntos, que se cuiden.

En lugar de eso, sonrió.

—Vayan, estaré bien —dijo.

Lottie fue la primera en cruzar la puerta. Una vez allí se perdió en el desesperado abrazo de Niven, llorando cada lágrima que Louis le había pedido que guarde. Harry se quedó un momento en la puerta, mirándolo.

Él también quería decir algo, pero Louis no sabía qué era.

Dalaras entró a la habitación con varias carpetas y paso firme y las palabras que Harry quería decir quedaron del otro lado de la puerta, junto al curioso silencio de los demás Alfa, al llanto de su hermana, a la mentirosa pretensión de la esperanza.

El decano miró a Louis de reojo varias veces mientras cruzaba la habitación. Caminó hacia la Mesa Alfa y se sentó donde Standford siempre lo hacía. Dejó la carpeta en el escritorio y sacó algunos papeles, y carraspeó una y otra vez, mirando a Louis y a la puerta y a Louis de nuevo.

No habló por un minuto que se sintió eterno. Louis se acercó a la silla donde había estado esperando más temprano, sólo porque comenzaban a flaquearle las piernas de nuevo.

—Acérquese, caballero —dijo el profesor finalmente, haciendo un gesto con su mano—, venga más aquí.

Louis frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. No era el momento para cuestionar al decano. Aún si no era más que un mensajero, el ejecutor de las decisiones que le habían sido comunicadas por teléfono, Louis creía que hacerlo enfadar sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ya de por sí, él no era la persona preferida del decano, y estaba seguro de que él no olvidaba las dos ocasiones anteriores que se habían encontrado en aquella habitación.

Esta vez era diferente. Dalaras se mostraba esquivo y nervioso, para nada aburrido. El perfume viejo de hormonas que llevaban años sin usarse parecía brincar sobre su piel, vibrante y nuevo. Las manos temblaban sobre los papeles que había dispuesto en el escritorio. Louis no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

Acercó la silla hasta el otro lado del escritorio y se sentó en ella. Miró los dedos arrugados del viejo, los archiveros, los papeles, y el logo de la universidad. Recordó Atalanta, y a Harry y a Jessie y a Lily y a Niall y pensó por primera vez que quizás tenía muchas más cosas de las que creía, de las que merecía, de las que sabía cómo renunciar.

—Entenderá, caballero, que mis manos están atadas —dijo el profesor Dalaras con un hilo de voz—. Todas nuestras manos, en verdad. La legislación… He oído que es un buen estudiante, de seguro conoce las consecuencias… ¡Aún cuando, ni yo, ni…! Todos comprendemos la magnitud de…

Dalaras hablaba pero no miraba más que sus carpetas y sus papeles. A Louis le ponían nervioso sus movimientos inquietos y que no atinara a completar ni una de todas las oraciones que había comenzado. En particular lo ponía nervioso su actitud sumisa, tan distinta a las ocasiones anteriores en que lo había conocido.

—He hablado con la mesa, es decir. Hablé con Bernard, debes conocerla… De seguro Felix… Aunque no he hablado con él. He oído que ha sido justo, ¿lo ha sido? ¿Quiere que lo llamemos? Su manada... Aún cuando hayan tenido que pretender. Debería tener una buena defensa, pero el dinero no debiera ser problema. Algunos aliados de Johanna...

Esta vez no fue Dalaras quien interrumpió su propia frase, perdido en balbuceos sin sentido. Louis creyó que había sido sutil al tragar saliva, pero su gesto debió ser transparente. Algo de aquella negrura espesa había aullado al oír aquel nombre y algo debió rebalsar su cuerpo y llegar a Dalaras, quien se cayó de golpe.

El profesor Dalaras dejó las manos quietas en el centro del escritorio.

—Lo lamento —dijo—. El caballero Niven me explicó lo sucedido. No debí mencionarla.

Louis se encogió de hombros porque no es como si pudiera hablar, explicar, de todas formas.

—Felix debería haberlo dicho, aunque sea a los cercanos. Yo nunca… Mi posición no me lo permitía y creí que los mitos… Creí que el linaje se había perdido hace siglos. Pero el Carruaje seguía intacto, sus miembros estaban vivos. Félix debería haber hablado con ellos para decidir sobre su futuro.

—Debería haber hablado con la Mesa —dijo Louis, algo frustrado—. Era pequeño, pero hice algo malo.

—Oh, caballero Poulston —dijo Dalaras. Louis apretó bien fuerte los ojos al oír ese nombre, también. Aunque era el suyo. Por algún motivo lo aterrorizaba—. No sabe lo que dice. Lo entiendo, se siente culpable…

—No lo entiende —lo interrumpió Louis—. No tiene idea.

Abrió la boca pero finalmente optó por tragarse las palabras. ¿Cómo explicarle cuanto ansiaba ese castigo y cuánto lo temía? ¿Cuánto creía merecerlo y lo injusto que le parecía? ¿Por qué decírselo a Dalaras, sobre todas las personas?

—Sólo quiero que esto termine. Quiero saber qué va a ocurrir.

Dalaras tragó saliva.

—Bernard, ella está en la Mesa Internacional. Debió oír de ella, de la Mesa Francesa. Su manada es nivel 26, la segunda en número y poderío a nivel mundial —Louis negó con la cabeza. Sabía que había leído sobre ella en alguna de sus tantas investigaciones, pero jamás había prestado demasiada atención a todo el asunto de las jerarquías. Particularmente, en ese momento, no entendía por qué discutían sobre ello. Dalaras tragó saliva y asintió—. Ella se ocupará de los votos, en lo posible, pero no podemos evitar el juicio. Hay muchos Alfas en Lykos-River esta noche, el rumor ya se ha corrido por el mundo. La legislación licántropa está específicamente pensada para casos así. Usted es un excelente estudiante, debe conocer la historia.

Louis asintió. Cuando las guerras intermanadas se habían vuelto moneda corriente y los crecientes niveles de violencia habían cooptado la comunidad licántropa, las mesas habían surgido para poner orden e imponer nuevos códigos de conducta: reglas firmes respecto a la violencia y la condena incuestionable del alfacidio, y la erradicación de mitos fundacionales que hacían persistir la quimera del Alfa superior.

Louis había cometido los dos peores delitos que un licántropo podía cometer. Había asesinado a una Alfa y había recordado —accidentalmente— al mundo entero del mito de Atalanta. Lo que hasta hacía horas era sólo una historia vieja, tan enterrada como sus seguidores, ahora había vuelto a asomar y al parecer tan viva como siempre.

Louis no podía pensar todavía en lo que eso significaba, pero recordó la mirada de Harry en el bosque, la certeza con la que había afirmado que él era el Heredero. ¡Qué tontería! ¿Qué herencia había dejado su madre más que dolor y remordimiento? ¿Qué clase de poder superior es el de alguien que lastima a las personas que quiere? ¿Qué tan importante podía ser un licántropo lo suficientemente débil para perder batallas contra sí mismo?

Era absurdo. Era estúpido, era erróneo, era frustrante, pero era sobre todo absurdo. Louis no entendía cómo podía la gente creer que algo así como los dioses que convertían personas en animales habían existido, cómo podían creer que un niño, sólo por nacer con cierta sangre, podría tener tanto poder.

Y sin embargo, estaba la mirada de Harry. Verde y esperanzada.

Y sin embargo, estaba Dalaras, con las manos quietas sobre el escritorio. Hablando de Bernard, de la Mesa Internacional, de la legislación licántropa y de las manos atadas.

Louis frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada. Dalaras tenía ojos grises y viejos pero un brillo insistente detrás de su mirada.

—¿Qué quiere decir...? —murmuró Louis—. ¿Qué quiere decir con los votos?

Dalaras tardó un momento en responder. La mirada de Louis lo había inquietado, pero luego abrió con una temblorosa sonrisa y un gesto sumiso, agachando la cabeza.

—Ella cree poder negociar los votos —dijo—, estará en contacto con usted. Europa lleva más votos que el resto de las mesas, y ella tiene buena relación. Su madre, además. Yo nunca supe que era el linaje, pero conocía su manada. Será difícil, pero posible. Deberá trabajar en su defensa, ofrecer una explicación razonable.

Louis asintió, bastante confundido.

—¿Quiere decir...? —dijo Louis. Dalaras lo miraba expectante a su pregunta y él estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera atinaba a decirlo en voz alta. Sonaba tan tonto, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido—. ¿No me...?

Louis tragó saliva, ni siquiera podía decirlo.

—¿Condenarlo a muerte? ¿A  _ Usted _ ? ¡No! Caballero, por supuesto que no. En primer lugar, tiene aliados de su parte. Los niños aquí, son jóvenes, no comprenden de historia, pero el mundo licántropo recuerda sus orígenes. Sin importar los siglos de prohibición. Además, su muerte sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Cómo?

Fue Dalaras quien frunció el ceño esta vez.

—Pues, los dioses han elegido a su heredero. Sólo un ciego o un loco desafiaría a los dioses.

Louis todavía tardó un poco más en realmente  _ comprenderlo.  _

Se echó atrás en la silla. 

Miró a Dalaras. Miró sus manos arrugadas, sus ojos brillantes.

Recordó a Harry y sus ojos verdes y lo profundamente, lo absurdamente, que creía en todas esas historias.

Era tonto, eran sólo mitos. Louis lo sabía, pero no podía decirlo, no entonces, cuando de ese absurdo dependía el trozo de cielo que no merecía, pero necesitaba.

—¿Cuándo...? —dijo. Carraspeó—. La Mesa.

Dalaras finalmente abrió una de sus tantas carpetas. Le extendió un papel lleno de sellos y caligrafía pretenciosa. 

—La Mesa debe reunirse en Londres, en su país natal. Sólo entonces el juicio será justo. Usted está demasiado lejos para viajar hoy, y casos como estos sólo se resuelven en luna llena.

—En un mes, entonces.

Dalaras asintió. Luego volvió a agachar la mirada.

—Entenderá, caballero. Tengo las manos atadas —El profesor guardó silencio unos segundos y Louis no entendía realmente a qué se referia, si todo lo que el profesor había dicho había superado cada una de sus expectativas. Entonces, Dalaras continuó—. Hasta que el juicio se lleve a cabo la sospecha de peligrosidad me impide... Lykos-River tiene reglas muy específicas...

—¿Estoy... expulsado? —titubeó Louis.

—¡Oh, no! Claro que no, caballero. Es sólo temporal, sus pares seguramente aprobarán su regreso una vez que la Mesa dictamine su inocencia. De seguro el caballero Styles... Usted siempre ha tenido muchos aliados.

Louis suspiró aliviado. Quizás estaba siendo ambicioso, esperando mucho más de lo que merecía, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún si pretender un futuro y un hogar fuera tan absurdo para un asesino, como era absurda la mirada de Dalaras y la implorante esperanza de Harry en el bosque.

—¿Cuándo...?

—Esta noche —se apresuró el profesor—, el caballero Niven se ofreció a llevarlo a Inglaterra él mismo. Creo que es apropiado, porque postergar su estadía aquí o en Norteamérica, sólo podría echar leña al fuego. Hay tantos Alfas aquí esta noche. Usted sabe cómo corren los rumores. Su vehículo está listo para salir en cuanto usted lo decida.

Louis asintió. Odiaba tener que irse, pero aunque sea de ese modo viajaría con Lottie. Podría abrazarla bien fuerte, disculparse por aquella tontería de hacerle prometer que no iba a llorar. Louis dejaría de lado el macabro sentido del humor de todas formas. Además, tendría tiempo para discutir con Niven sobre el futuro de su hermana.

Todavía, sentía tristeza.

Era ambicioso, realmente lo era, y no debería serlo. Pero pensaba en Harry.

—¿Puedo...? —murmuró.

Dalaras lo interrumpió antes de que siquiera supiera cómo ponerlo en palabras.

—De seguro el caballero Styles querrá acompañarlo al Aeropuerto —dijo—. Me aseguraré de decirle que pase mientras explico lo decidido al resto de los Alfas. No preste atención al escándalo, de seguro protestarán —Dalaras suspiró—. El caballero Furriel y el caballero Standford no han hecho más que gruñir toda la noche.

Louis sonrió.

—Los oí.

Dalaras asintió derrotado.

—Es difícil, mi posición. Uno hace malabares con las reglas, con las expectativas y con las hormonas de media docena de Alfas jóvenes... Alguna vez discutí esto con su... —Dalaras frunció el ceño, buscando la palabra—. El caballero Styles aprendió pronto a desenvolverse en Lykos-River, quiero decir. Comenzó con el pie izquierdo, pero sólo fue cuesta arriba y derecho desde allí. Otros Alfa, sin embargo...

Dalaras negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Le diré que pase —insistió—. Niven iba a esperar por Usted en la puerta. Usted y el caballero Styles pueden esperar aquí dentro a que se calme un poco todo, antes de partir.

Antes de ponerse de pie, Dalaras sacó de una de sus carpetas otro montón de papeles. Le explicó lo que eran a medida que se los entregaba: permisos provisorios, amparos legales, comprobantes de su situación académica actual...

Louis no prestaba demasiado atención. Buscaba el perfume familiar detrás de la puerta, esperaba ansioso la partida del decano.

Cuando Dalaras finalmente se dirigió hacia la salida, Louis lo siguió hasta la mitad de la habitación. Quiso seguirlo hasta la puerta, pero entonces sintió miedo. 

No supo por qué, pero se le vino a la mente la imagen de nieve con sangre y el perfume de su madre apagándose de golpe, y pensó que se había equivocado al ser tan ambicioso, que no tenía derecho a desearlo todo.

Pensó que cuando la puerta se cerrara, todo habría sido una broma, un sueño delirado a partir de los supresores. Que estaría encerrado de vuelta con su soledad, y que quizás a Louis le gustaba estar solo, con sus recuerdos y sus fantasmas, pero no esa noche. No para siempre. Volvió a sentir las náuseas y el sudor frío.

La puerta permaneció cerrada varios segundos cuando Dalaras salió.

Louis cerró los ojos y balbuceó promesas sin sentido. No supo a quién se las hacía, ni qué es lo que prometía a cambio.

Sólo supo que pedía por Harry. Aunque sea una última vez, aunque sea un instante, aunque sea un abrazo.

La puerta volvió abrirse. El perfume del roble era frío al principio pero luego se endulzó de golpe y Louis abrió los ojos y lo vio, ojeroso y pálido, entibiarse ante el mínimo cruce de sus miradas.

Louis suspiró y corrió hacia él. Quería abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas y decirle que lo amaba. Quería agradecerle por todo lo que le había dado y quería, aunque fuera injusto, pedirle un poco más. Otra promesa de amor eterno, aunque fuera tan absurda como la ambición desmedida de Louis y los mitos sobre Atalanta.

En cambio, Louis se hundió en sus brazos y sólo lloró. Temblando, roto, triste. Con las uñas clavadas en su camisa y la nariz desesperadamente hundida en su cuello. 

Lottie no estaba allí para asustarse, ni Dalaras para juzgarlo. Sólo estaba Harry con su amor infinito y aquel dolor profundo, aquella náusea negra, que no abandonaba el cuerpo de Louis.

Harry lo apretó bien fuerte por los hombros y lo bañó con su perfume. Louis se sentía frío adentro, pero sintió la corteza crecerle sobre las manos rojas de sangre y el pecho hueco de tristeza y lo tibio del beso de Harry sobre su frente le recorrió la carne entera, y por un segundo lo alivió por completo.

—Estarás bien, bebé —le prometió—. Estaremos bien.


	4. II: El Guardián

Louis estaba echado en su asiento jugando con los bordes del dije robado. No había sido intencional, y probablemente debería haberlo devuelto. Harry lo quería, sí, pero las cosas habían cambiado —estaban cambiando— y quedarse con el dije de su madre se sentía como la toma un rehén. Estaba siendo estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

            Había amanecido antes de que el vuelo saliera. Lottie estaba igual de cansada que Louis, pero con muchas menos culpas, y él sintió que era su deber como hermano mayor bajar las cortinas, aún si eso significaba tener la vista perdida en el plástico pastel de las paredes del avión. Para ser que Niven era uno de los alfa más prestigiosos de Europa, definitivamente no tenía el gusto estrafalario de los pocos alfa adinerados que Louis había conocido.

El caserón Styles, los vestidos de Dalia, el comportamiento de Standford…

Niven, por el contrario, parecía un viejecillo común y corriente. Ahora que Louis lo miraba con otros ojos, de todas formas. Él tampoco podía dormir. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero Louis percibía sus sentidos alerta, la leve tensión de su cuerpo. Se sentía un poco para la mierda que desconfiara de él, pero lo entendía.

            Lottie se giró suavemente entre sueños. Louis aprovechó para quitar el brazo de debajo de su cabeza y cubrirla con la manta que había caído sobre su falda. Ella balbuceó quejas ante el movimiento, pero Louis la calmó.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo—, duerme un poco  más.

            Ella ni siquiera respondió antes de entregarse nuevamente a los profundos rincones del sueño. Louis suspiró. Acomodó la frazada detrás de sus hombros, para que no volviera a caerse.

Era tan bonita que no parecía real. Su belleza la hacía dolorosamente frágil. Louis se contuvo de acomodarle el cabello porque creyó que podría mancharla.

            Se levantó silenciosamente de su asiento. Necesitaba estirar las piernas, pensar un poco, quizás. Necesitaba tener una idea, aunque sea remota, de qué iba a pasar con ellos ahora. Dalaras había hablado de la Mesa Internacional y Louis sabía que debería preocuparse por ello, pero sólo podía pensar en Lottie y en el dije en su cuello.

            Acarició sus bordes, siguiendo la forma de la luna, adivinando el espacio de la verdad. Esos símbolos que representaban la conquista y la pureza habían representado también el mito de Atalanta y la búsqueda de su heredero.

 _El Heredero_ , qué tontería, pensó. No sabía si era más tonta la idea de que hubiese gente que creyera en aquel mito, o que hubiese gente que creyera que aquel mito se refería a él.

La voz de Niven lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Caballero —dijo. Louis lo miró y lo vio levantándose en el asiento—. Pediré café. No puedo dormir. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

            Louis asintió.

—Té sería mejor para mí.

                                                          

                                                      

                                       

Niven no habló hasta que la beta que les trajo las tazas volvió a la cabina. Cuando lo hizo, fue en voz baja, apenas rompiendo el silencio, después de beber un sorbo de su café y observar a Louis cuidadosamente unos segundos.

—Muchas cosas ocurrieron hoy.

            Louis apretó suavemente la taza y asintió.

            Niven hizo una mueca extraña con la boca antes de seguir hablando.

—Sé que no es el momento para discutir… Lo que ocurrió. Tu pasado, el de tu hermana. Pero debemos prepararnos para el futuro.

¿El futuro? Siempre había parecido una idea lejana y absurda para Louis. Es decir, siempre había pensado en futuros hipotéticos, pero ellos representaban un final. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche no era un final, sino un principio, y la puerta que había abierto era infinita, compleja, impredecible.

—No creo que pueda pensar en eso ahora —se disculpó.

—Debes hacerlo —dijo Niven—, por tu manada.

            Por Lottie, quería decir.

            Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo sé que debo estar con ella. El futuro puede traer lo que quiera, pero estaremos juntos.

            Niven bebió otro sorbo de café y dejó la taza en la mesita junto a los sillones. Se encorvó, acercándose un poco más a Louis.

—No puede ir contigo hoy —dijo. Louis frunció el ceño al oír eso y volvió su mirada azul y furiosa. Niven se alejó sutilmente—. Lamento ser yo quien tenga que decírtelo. Aunque su lealtad esté contigo, ella es menor y parte de mi manada oficialmente. Además…

—¿Además qué? —farfulló Louis.

            Odiaba sonar tan jodidamente frustrado, pero no podía evitarlo. Apretó los dientes y corrió la mirada. Lottie se revolvió suavemente en el asiento junto a las ventanillas. Louis debería haberle corrido el cabello del rostro porque tenía un mechón pegoteado en los labios.

            Niven carraspeó.

—Además —dijo—, será más seguro de esta manera. Una vez que tu situación se resuelva y tú puedas cuidarla…

            Louis chistó. Sonaba a excusas para separarlo de su hermana. ¿Cómo podría hacerles eso? Después de tantos años estando lejos. Él se lo merecía, sí, pero ella no.

—Era yo de quien había que cuidarla todo este tiempo —murmuró—, y ahora que lo sé no voy a lastimarla. Jamás, jamás podría.

            Niven suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo que ocurrió esa noche, hace tantos años… Fue igualmente triste e incomprensible, caballero. Pero no es eso lo que temo.

            Louis volvió la mirada a él. Niven se sorprendió al encontrarla y cuando sonrió pareció un gesto falso y condescendiente.

—El apellido de ustedes es un privilegio y una maldición. No cambié el nombre de Lottie para esconderla de su pasado, lo hice para protegerla de otros alfa.

Louis rodó los ojos. Ahí iba otra vez, intentando convencerlo. Sentía tanto enojo que podría romper la tonta taza de porcelana en la que la beta le había preparado el té.

Quizás sólo estaba siendo sensible. Tenía que controlar sus hormonas o terminaría por despertar a Lottie.

—¿Qué otros alfa? —murmuró—. Ningún alfa puso en riesgo mi familia, yo lo hice. Ningún alfa lastimó a mi madre, fui _yo_.

            Niven suspiró.

—Ningún alfa sabía quién era tu madre, caballero. Esta noche varias docenas de ellos saben quién eres tú. Nuestra comunidad es pequeña, los rumores viajan rápido. Mucha gente se acercará ti y no todos con buenas intenciones.

Louis tragó saliva. Todo por culpa de los estúpidos mitos. ¡Qué tontería, realmente! ¿Podría haber tantas personas que creyeran esas cosas? Entonces recordó a Dalaras. Joder, si el viejo lo hacía, de seguro un montón de personas con menos nivel y conocimiento lo hacían también.

—El decano… Cuando habló conmigo —murmuró Louis. Levantó la mirada y buscó la de Niven—, él parecía querer ayudarme. ¿Debería confiar en él? Habló de la Mesa Internacional —El anciano asintió en silencio. Louis frunció el ceño y continuó hablando—. De una tal… ¿Bernard?

            Niven sonrió al oír aquel nombre.

—Bernard. ¡Mira al viejo Dalaras! Sus contactos… Siempre lo consideramos, ¿sabes? Pero nos parecía que estaríamos poniéndolo en un gran compromiso. Tu madre siempre creyó que no era justo abusar de la lealtad de las personas.

            Louis frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de lo que está hablando.

—Neffie será una gran aliada —afirmó Niven. Buscó la mirada cómplice de Louis pero él sólo esperó una explicación. El viejo sonrió—. Bernard, me refiero —Louis seguía sin entender nada de lo que decía—. Es cierto —se disculpó Niven—, eras muy joven, no conoces demasiado del carruaje. Cuando estés en casa, habla con Félix.

            Louis asintió y bajó la cabeza, sonriendo con cierta ironía. “En casa”. Sabía a lo que Niven se refería, pero él sólo podía pensar en que había dejado su casa atrás. Que el futuro era incierto y atemorizante y no tenía el refugio apacible de la mirada de Harry para acompañarlo. Ni siquiera tendría a Lottie, aparentemente, hasta después de la Mesa Internacional.

            Niven le palmeó amistosamente las rodillas.

— Tienes una familia ahora, Louis. Poulston —se corrigió—, caballero Poulston.

            Niven miró a Lottie y Louis lo hizo también.

La manta  se le había vuelto a caer de tantas vueltas que había dado en su asiento, pero dormía apacible. Parecía tan distinta y a la vez igual a aquella bebé que lloraba hasta tener las orejas rojas.

—Tengo una familia —repitió y sintió algo dulce y rosado parpadear en su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar de vuelta, pero era distinto esta vez.

—Y una manada —murmuró Niven—. Ya no estás solo.

                                      

                                                

                                                           

            Atardecía cuando el avión finalmente aterrizó en suelo inglés. Louis no tenía mucha idea de donde estaba, parecía un claro de bosque parecido a cualquier otro, pero había oído a Niven hablar con los betas encargados de aquella desolada mansión, y comprendió que estaba en Manchester.

            Ahora, Niven hablaba con un beta alto y robusto, indicándole la “preciada responsabilidad” que era llevar a Louis hasta su casa, y él sólo podía pensar en lo bonito que sabía tener a Lottie en sus brazos, abrazándola por detrás así. Apoyaba el mentón en su hombro y miraban juntos el bosque, y cada vez que ella bostezaba se quejaba de que los pelos de Louis le hacían cosquillas.

            No quería que se fuera. Entendía que debía hacerlo —Niven tenía razón: era momento de ocuparse de otras cosas—, pero eso no hacía la despedida más fácil.

—No quiero alejarme de ti —murmuró ella ladeando la cabeza hasta chocarla contra la de Louis, en su hombro.

—Será sólo un mes, no tardarán mucho en convocar a la mesa —explicó, aunque en verdad él no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Lo prometes?

            Louis frunció el ceño. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Dependía siquiera de él?

            Lottie se alejó de su abrazo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, Lotts, claro.

            Lottie apretó los labios.

—Dilo. Di que lo prometes.

            Louis suspiró y se rindió a una breve risa. ¡Qué niña insolente! Obligándolo a hacer promesas. Que cruel podía ser, siendo tan inocente.

            Louis no podía prometerle eso realmente. No sabía si iba a verla antes de la Mesa y mucho menos sabía lo que resultaría de ella. No sabía si volvería a verla, en verdad. Pero Lottie lo miraba expectante y sus ojos eran tan azules y tan bonitos y Louis realmente no podía verla llorar.

—Lo prometo.

                                             

                                         

                                  

         Louis se hubiese quedado quince minutos en el auto, si hubiese dependido de él. Pero eran casi las 8 cuando llegaron a Doncaster, y se sentía como un idiota por haber hecho trabajar a los betas de Niven un día después de la luna llena. Hacerlos manejar todo el camino hasta aquella ciudad perdida del mundo licántropo. Tener que pasar tiempo ahogados en esa nube de tristeza, miedo y enojo que Louis realmente no sabía cómo controlar.

         Se despidió con una reverencia y bajó del auto. No había llevado equipaje —su partida de Lykos-River había sido repentina—, pero había recordado su celular y sus cigarrillos. Ambos parecían absurdos ahora: el primero sin batería, los segundos sin el apropiado encendedor.

Louis realmente necesitaba fumar. Sobre todo necesitaba una excusa para mantenerse fuera de su casa hasta que pudiera distinguir como jodidamente _se sentía_. Apestaba a demasiadas emociones pero por dentro sólo lo atravesaba un zumbido constante que nacía en sus manos y crecía hasta hacerse nudo en su garganta. Quizá con un cigarrillo podría volver a meter toda esa cosa en aquel recoveco oscuro entre sus pulmones. Quizá entonces podría razonar qué iba a decirle a su padre cuando lo viera.

Todo resultó ser absurdo finalmente. El deseo de los cigarrillos, el apresurarse a bajar del auto. Los betas ni siquiera habían decidido qué camino tomar de nuevo a Manchester cuando la puerta del frente se abrió.

Mark salió atropellándose con la puerta, pero una vez afuera se quedó parado allí, mirando a Louis jugar con el cigarrillo apagado. Tenía más canas que la última vez que lo había visto hacía apenas unos meses, pero Louis se detuvo en su mirada desencajada y en aquella expresión de desesperante lástima.

Mark le había mentido, todos esos años. Le había permitido creer que había sido una víctima, lo había dejado hablar de aquel _mal y ambicioso alfa_ que había destruido todo lo que él amaba, le había dejado creer que merecía una vida normal, que podía dejar atrás su pasado. Louis debería odiarlo, debería gritarle y gruñirle y reclamarle por la planta de clemátides, porque era más fácil que reclamarle por los años de mentira.

Pero Mark habló.

—Louis, hijo… —dijo, y ni Louis era su hijo, ni necesitaba de aquella triste mirada, pero Louis sintió el zumbido elevarse hasta hacerlo temblar y soltó el cigarrillo.

—Joder —dijo, y se agachó a recogerlo.

            Temblaba, sí, pero pudo sostenerlo. Si no se levantó es porque ahora lloraba como un estúpido crío y no quería que su padre lo viera así.

            Mark apresuró los pasos hasta él.

—Está bien, Louis, ven —dijo, arrodillándose a su lado y palmeándole los hombros.

            Las personas seguían diciendo eso pero Louis no creía que fuera cierto. _Está bien, estás bien, estaremos bien._ No se sentía como si nada bueno fuera posible en ese momento.

            Mark le presionó los hombros con fuerza. Siempre hacía eso, el muy imbécil. Era un mimo, o algo así, brusco y robusto como todo en él. Le apretaba los hombros y lo sacudía muy fuerte y era tan jodidamente distinto a las caricias de su madre y era tan injusto que Louis recordara eso y no recordara casi nada de su papá, pero, en ese momento, aquella pequeña normalidad supo a cielo.

—Ven —insistió Mark. Louis asintió secándose las lágrimas. Guardó el cigarrillo en el bolsillo rompiéndolo al hacerlo, pero no le importó demasiado—, entra, hijo, prepararé té.

 

Fue una noche larga de eternas conversaciones. En el tiempo transcurrido, Louis bebió 6 tazas de té y una de café, comió treinta y seis galletas de vainilla (tenía hambre) y lloró entre 4 y 6 veces, dependiendo de si cuando Louis sentía los ojos humedecerse pero respiraba bien hondo hasta calmarse, contaba o no.

No es que Louis estuviera descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas, sino que cada vez que volvían sobre el pasado, a la luz de lo que ahora entendía, parecía como si las cosas cobraran un nuevo sentido. Su madre no tenía a Mark trabajando para ella sin motivo aparente, su investigación sobre las hormonas estaba intrínsecamente ligada a los mitos que rodeaban a su familia y si Mark nunca se había involucrado demasiado con la manada era porque, bueno, esa tarea que su madre le había cedido era secreta y no estaba muy bien vista.

Félix, el beta predilecto de su madre, no había sido azaroso cuando puso a Louis en sus manos.

—Te lo explicará mejor cuando lo veas —dijo—, pero parecía razonable que estuvieras a cargo de alguien que te viera como algo más que una profecía cumplida o por cumplir.

Louis había fruncido el ceño y asentido en silencio. Ya estaba hasta la coronilla con la profecía y apenas había pasado un día desde que se había enterado cómo lo afectaba. Miró el reloj en la pared junto a la puerta.

Sí, aproximadamente un día entero. Había sido casi a esa hora que Louis había huido de Leviatán y que Harry, en un intento por convencerlo de no hace nada estúpido, le había contado lo que sabía.

Era extraño que sus historias hubiesen estado tan entrecruzadas desde el principio. Y todo gracias a...

—El carruaje lunar —murmuró—, ¿de qué demonios va eso?

Mark sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cosas de alfa, hijo —dijo—, deberías discutirlo con Félix.

            Fue entre la  taza cuarta y la quinta que salieron al jardín. Louis quería fumar y mirar las estrellas y Mark no consideraba una buena idea salir al frente.

            Louis no tenía las energías para preguntar por qué.

            Salió al jardín y sacó los cigarrillos. Olvidó por el que había roto al meterlo en el bolsillo. Le costó unos minutos encenderlo y cuando lo hizo y dio la primer pitada, profunda y espesa, la guardó un buen rato antes de soltarla con un suspiro.

            El jardín era un asco. Mark nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Era un patiecito pequeño, de yuyos crecidos y repleto de basura inservible. El microondas que llevaba roto siglos, una bicicleta de cuando Louis era pequeño ya oxidada.

            A Louis le llevó un momento distinguir entre los yuyos las flores lilas de la planta de clemátides.

—Joder —dijo entre risas y caminó hacia allí.

            Los grillos se callaron súbitamente ante su movimiento y recién entonces Louis se dio cuenta de que habían estado cantando. Que no era el zumbido eléctrico de su cuerpo el que sonaba así.

            La planta era pequeña y débil. Se había desparramado por un rincón del suelo, detrás del microondas roto, cuidadosamente alejándose de los muros. Era como si supiera, la jodida planta, que no era seguro asomarse demasiado. Mark probablemente ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí.

—Mírala, después de tantos años —protestó su padre acercándose a Louis.

            Louis asintió. Puso el cigarrillo en sus labios y comenzó a quitar los yuyos.

—Solías llorar tanto —dijo—, yo no sabía qué hacer.

—Mueve el microondas, ¿puedes? —dijo Louis.

            Su padre obedeció en silencio, mientras Louis corría ramas secas, tickets viejos, envoltorios de golosinas. Había una jodida pelota de tenis entre los yuyos también, pero los vecinitos de al lado ya pasaban los 16.

            Se quedaron allí hasta la medianoche. Louis encendió un segundo cigarrillo pero este le dio náuseas así que lo apagó.

            Se recostó contra la puerta a mirar el jardín, con su padre a su lado. Estuvieron tanto tiempo quietos que los grillos empezaron a cantar otra vez, pero Louis no se dio cuenta de ello tampoco.

            Sólo podía pensar en el pasado, y en cómo se las ingeniaba para estar siempre allí. Aun cuando lo escondían, aun cuando algunos no querían verlo.

                                                          

                                                         

                                                          

            Cuando Louis finalmente subió a su dormitorio, ya no tenía ganas de llorar. La ducha le había relajado el cuerpo y el té de tilo que había preparado su papá le había aflojado los bostezos.

            Cruzar la puerta había sido difícil. Encontrarse con su yo adolescente había sido difícil. Así que Louis sólo dejó la luz apagada, pretendió ignorar el olor, y a torpemente sacó del cajón de la mesa de luz el cargador de su celular viejo. Por suerte la entrada era la misma.

            Apenas encendió el celular, este empezó a vibrar.

            Mensaje tras mensaje, de distintas personas. Lottie le había mandado su número para que lo agendara y Zayn le preguntaba si estaba bien, y Harry.

            Harry.

            Había “64 mensajes sin leer” en _whatsapp_ y 12 llamadas perdidas. Louis suspiró pesadamente y el gesto se le volvió una sonrisa.

            Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y revisó el celular. Mandó un breve mensaje a Lottie, diciéndole que ya la había agendado y que podía llamarlo cuando quisiera. Respondió al mensaje de Zayn también: “Estoy bien. Hablaremos mañana !”.

            Ni siquiera leyó los mensajes de Harry. Se giró en el colchón hasta poder tener el oído en el parlante sin desenchufar el cargador, y llamó.

—¡Joder, Louis! —Harry tardó apenas dos tonos en atender—. Me tenías absolutamente preocupado, jodidamente…

—Lo siento —lo interrumpió—, mi batería murió. Estaba hablando con mi papá.

            Harry continuó balbuceando insultos por lo bajo hasta finalmente suspirar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces.

            Louis suspiró. ¿Qué clase de respuesta pretendían todos que diera?

—Supongo —dijo y se arrepintió inmediatamente—: es decir, sí, estoy bien. Es extraño todo, un poco confundido.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Parece que un mundo hubiese ocurrido desde ayer.

            Era una buena forma de ponerlo.

—¿Cómo están las cosas allí?

—Raras —dijo Harry—, llamaron a una Mesa para discutir el asunto.

            Louis tragó saliva.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Tú sabes. Furriel estaba siendo un idiota. La mayoría están sólo callados sin comprender del todo. Dalaras hizo que Standford la levante de todas formas —explicó Harry—, dijo que había que esperar el resultado de la Mesa Internacional.

—Es un viejo tan extraño.

—Pasaste de ser un respetable omega a su alfa preferido —se burló Harry.

            Louis se rió.

—Ha pasado un mundo.

            Se quedó callado un momento. Harry no hablaba tampoco.

—¿Qué dicen en Atalanta? ¿Me odian?

—Umm. No —dijo, pero no sonaba convencido—. Jessie está algo enojada. Niall está furioso. Los demás sólo… Nadie entiende nada, Lou, es un poco raro.

—Dímelo a mí.

            Silencio otra vez. Louis se giró en la cama y al rozar la cabeza en la almohada pudo sentir el perfume lejano de Harry entre las hebras del hilo. Si había pasado un mundo desde el día anterior, desde aquella noche que intentaron dormir en esa cama, juntos, habían pasado decenas de ellos.

            Tantas mentiras, tantos secretos. Louis tenía miedo de muchas cosas pero temía más que nada que después de todo, Harry nunca le creyera realmente cuánto lo amaba. Lo importante que era para él.

—Te extraño —murmuró.

—Te extraño también —dijo Harry—. Estás en todos lados y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Te huelo en mi ropa, te recuerdo todo el tiempo. Es como si te llevar adentro.

            Louis sonrió. Quizás era cursi, estúpido, pero realmente creía que había una parte de su vida que estaba hilada a Harry como el logo de su familia bordado al traje que le habían dado para la noche anterior. La noche en que iban a marcarse, como todos creían.

            Realmente había pasado un mundo.

—Anoche, me pisaste el pie —dijo Louis—, mientras bailábamos.

—¿Hmm?

—Y me jodidamente dolió porque tienes pies del tamaño de un submarino nuclear.

            Harry se rió al otro lado.

—¿Por qué estás hablando de esto?

            Quizás a Louis extrañaba ese mundo pasado, un poco.

—No lo sé —dijo—. No pude reclamártelo anoche.

—¿En el baile? No lo recuerdo.

—No, no —explicó—, en tu cuarto, cuando practicábamos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

—Te veías triste —dijo—, no quería hacerte sentir más triste.

            Harry suspiró del otro lado de la línea. Había tanto silencio cuando ninguno de los dos hablaba. Hacía a Louis sentirse doblemente sensible, no escuchar el constante barullo de Atalanta de fondo. _Atalanta._

            Es que los dos mundos estaban comunicados por tantas puertas que era imposible cerrarlas a todas.

—Bueno, ahora estoy devastado —bromeó Harry.

            Louis intentó enfocarse en eso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Aquí yo creyendo que finalmente me había convertido en un excelente bailarín.

—Eres con suerte promedio, amor.

—¡Y sigues rompiendo mi corazón!

            Louis se rió bien fuerte.

—Lo siento. Mentí. Eres el mejor bailarín. Y no me pisaste fue como si me hubieses acariciado con tu submarino nuclear derecho.

            Harry se rio también.

—Joder, te extraño tanto —dijo—. No puedo esperar a verte otra vez.

—Pronto —dijo Louis.

—Sí. Con suerte antes del atardecer…

            Louis sintió el pecho encendérsele de colores.

—¿El atardecer?

—Estoy conduciendo. Dejé todo acomodado en Atalanta —explicó—, subiré al primer avión que…

            Louis sonreía, como un idiota. Sabía tan rica la promesa del  reencuentro. No había mucho que pudiera pedir pero Harry se sentía como _todo._ Todo era tan confuso y tan extraño que necesitaba de la seguridad de su abrazo para siquiera mantenerse en pie. Tenía tantas charlas por delante y la sombra imponente de la Mesa que decidiría su futuro… ¿Cómo afrontar todo eso con un presente solitario? Con Lottie lejos por motivos de seguridad, con su Hogar a miles de kilómetros, del otro lado del Océano.

            Sabía tan rica, la promesa.

—No seas tonto, amor —murmuró—. No es necesario que vengas.

—Oh, calla, Louis —dijo Harry—. Te extraño y me extrañas, es motivo suficiente.

            Quizás, pero Louis no lo merecía. Además, la mesa podría decidir cualquier cosa y Harry tenía que permanecer a salvo de cualquier manera.

—Lo sé, amor —dijo—, pero está tu manada. Niall está enojado y él es tu beta predilecto.

—No me preocupa Niall ahora.

—Estoy _bien,_ Harry —insistió—. Debería preocuparte tu manada. ¿Y qué si esto termina por romperla? Tú yéndote a mitad de la noche y dejándolos solos, después de todo lo que ocurrió.

—Deja de pretender que esto no es importante, Louis —lo regañó—. No estoy siendo caprichoso, ¿sí? Necesito estar contigo porque sé que necesitas tenerme a tu lado.

            Joder, lo necesitaba.

—Te extraño, amor, realmente te extraño tanto. Pero no te necesito aquí —insistió—, te necesito cuidando de tu manada…

—Oh, joder —protestó Harry, interrumpiéndolo.

            ¿Desde cuándo era tan terco? Louis estaba 90% seguro de que en el mundo anterior el terco era él.

—Y controlando Lykos-River —dijo—. Dalaras puede hacerlos esperar al resultado de la Mesa, pero eso no servirá de nada si todavía no confían en mí lo suficiente para perdonar lo que hice.

            El silencio después fue un poco más difícil de traducir. Louis pegó la oreja al teléfono e intentó descifrar algo de la respiración de Harry.

—Eres un idiota —protestó Harry.

            Louis sonrió.

—Te amo también.

                                                     

                                                                  

                                                             

            Louis se despertó con el estruendoso llanto de Lottie. Se levantó rápido de la cama y cruzó el pequeño pasillo hasta su habitación.

            El cielo se comportaba extraño.

            La luz de la ventana anunciaba el día, la tarde, la noche, el amanecer, uno tras otro, constantemente, y las luces dibujaban sobre la cuna y el móvil de los planetas sobre ella las sombras más extrañas.

            Louis se acercó hasta la cuna y se puso en puntitas para asomarse a verla. Lottie no lloraba, dormía plácidamente, pero continuaba escuchándose el chillido estruendoso y desesperado del llanto.

            Entonces, la ventana se iluminó de golpe.

            La luz fue tan blanca que parecía timbrar también, agudo y constante, hasta hacer a Louis taparse los oídos y hacer muecas de dolor. Cuando terminó, la luz y el timbre, hubo silencio.

            Louis recuperó con mucho trabajo la respiración. El corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Le picaban las manos.

            Caminó hacia la ventana. La luz ya no hacía cosas extrañas, permanecía tenue y fija, un poco sombría. Era de noche y la luna brillaba sobre la planta de clemátides detrás del microondas oxidado, volviendo blancas las flores lilas.

            Louis recordó la clemátide en Atalanta y pensó en Harry y algo de ese momento le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba soñando. Quiso viajar allí, entonces. Visitar a Harry aunque fuera en sueños, verlo dormir, sentarse con él a hablar en el patio, recorrer el bosque que habían hecho suyo aquella noche que follaron y se besaron y sin decir nada se prometieron que se amaban, pese a las mentiras, a los secretos y a la imposibilidad de un futuro juntos. Quizás en su sueño Louis pudiera pretender que no era así. Quizás podría jugar un rato.

            Entonces, volvió a oírse el llanto. No era Lottie, porque la cuna ya no estaba en la habitación. Louis atravesó el pasillo lleno de sombras hasta el salón iluminado al final de donde el ruido venía.

            Ya sabía lo que iba a ver. Ya sabía que estaba soñando. Debería despertar, ahorrarse esa imagen horrible, pero cómo no verla, una última vez, aunque fuera así.

            Su madre lloraba tirada en el suelo. Había un monstruo negro y amorfo sobre su cuerpo, mordiéndola y rasguñándola, y Louis quiso detenerlo pero supo que no podía.

            Cuando la bestia terminó su festín y continuó su cacería, Louis caminó hasta su madre y se arrodilló a su lado. Todavía respiraba, pero ya no le quedaba mucho. Sus ojos celestes, casi grises, parecían apagarse o quizás eran las lágrimas que cubrían su luz.

            Johannah tenía el cabello desordenado, sobre el rostro. Los pelos pegados en los labios. Louis los corrió suavemente y sin quererlo dibujó una gran línea roja sobre su mejilla con sus manos embarradas de sangre.

                                                         

                                                                  

            Louis despertó bañado en sudor y con su padre sacudiéndolo en la cama. Lo miró, pero veía todavía de a pantallazos la mirada gris de su madre y sentía atravesadas las palabras que no se había atrevido a decir.

            Sentía nauseas de nuevo, pero esta vez el zumbido le hacía temblar el estómago y la garganta y lo que era tristeza, desconsuelo, se volvió más negro y más rojo también.

            Se quitó de encima a su padre bruscamente.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó—, ¡No me toques! Te odio, te _odio_ tanto.

            Mark no le corría de encima la mirada y Louis odiaba eso también, que todavía estuviera allí.

—¡Te odio! —gritó más fuerte—, ¡¿Por qué no me odiaste tú?! Soy un…

—Louis, shh —Mark se acercó a él y quiso abrazarlo.

            Louis volvió a empujarlo pero Mark lo tomó del brazo y se acercó otra vez. Era tan odioso, tan jodidamente insufrible. Quiso pegarle, pero estaba tan cansado que la mano se le hizo puño en el pecho y sólo atinó a aferrarse de aquella ridícula camisa de pijama y lloriquear como un jodido crío.

—Soy un monstruo —sollozó.

—Eras un niño —quiso explicarle.

            Todos seguían diciendo eso pero eso no le devolvía a su madre.

            Louis ni siquiera tenía energías para discutir.

—Soy un monstruo —lloriqueó y otra vez y cuando su padre palmeó suavemente su espalda, de hundió en su pecho y lloró un poco más.

—Está bien, hijo, estarás bien —murmuró.

            Mark se estiró un poco para buscar algo en el cajón. Louis se sentía jodidamente patético incapaz de salir del refugio de su pecho, pero no podía evitarlo.

            Escuchó el familiar ruido hueco de los frascos de pastillas.

—Toma una, te ayudará a calmarte.

            Louis asintió y se alejó suavemente de su padre para secarse las lágrimas. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero sacó dos pastillas con manos temblorosas.

—Sólo una, Louis —dijo—, no necesitas más.

            Louis necesitaba muchas más que una. Quizás con una docena podría adormecerse del todo y pretender que nada había ocurrido.

            Le hizo caso de todas formas. Tomó una y dejó la otra nuevamente en el frasco.

—Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo —dijo su padre, palmeándole suavemente los hombros. Louis asintió—. Ya no puedes esconderte, y tienes que saber usar tu propia fuerza.

            Mark guardó el frasco de pastillas en su propio bolsillo. Louis odiaba haber prestado atención a ello y más odiaba que tuviera razón al hacerlo, porque definitivamente hubiese tomado un par más si el frasco hubiese permanecido en el cajón. Debería haber traído las que dejó en Lykos-River, pero Harry le había quitado ese frasco también.

—Prepararé el desayuno —dijo Mark, levantándose de la cama—. Date una ducha y baja a comer algo. Félix llamó, dijo que está viniendo.

                                                                   

                                                       

                                                         

            Louis nunca había encontrado a Félix particularmente intimidante. El tipo olía a jodido naranjo, y lo que tenía en tamaño lo tenía en torpeza. Ese día, sin embargo, cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la puerta, Louis sintió que el estómago se le retorcía de terror.

            Quizás era el sueño, que todavía lo tenía algo mareado. Quizás había llegado un punto en el que realmente no quería si quería saber más de su pasado.

            Mark se apresuró a abrir la puerta, dejando a Louis en la mesa solamente acompañado por su taza de té y su plato con galletas.

            Louis se encorvó en su asiento. Al momento que su padre abrió la puerta, Félix pasó sin detenerse un segundo.

—Oh, Mark —dijo y puso las manos sobre los hombros de su beta—. ¡Tantos años guardando el secreto!

—Lo sé —respondió su padre.

            Louis bebió un sorbo de té, sin atreverse a hablar.

            Detrás de Félix se hizo paso un muchacho joven, que debía tener su edad. Era alto y moreno, como Félix, pero no parecía tener parentesco con él.

            Mark pareció asustarse al verlo entrar y quiso detenerlo, pero se detuvo en seco aún antes de que la mano de Félix atinara a agarrarlo. Lo olfateó.

—Caballero Malak —dijo entonces, haciendo una breve reverencia.

            Louis frunció el ceño. Levantó la cabeza para olerlo mejor. Olía dulce, como vainillas. A Louis le resultaba familiar pero no estaba seguro de si lo había conocido antes —quizá en alguno de los Bailes repletos de alfas a los que había ido gracias a Harry— o si le recordaba al gusto de las  galletas que tanto le gustaban.

            El joven devolvió el gesto de su padre con un gesto de la cabeza y dio un paso dentro de la cocina, dejando atrás a Félix. Observó la habitación con cuidado. Había un gesto triste y desdeñoso que molestó a Louis profundamente. Okay, la casa era pequeña, y estaba un poco descuidada, pero Mark estaba solo la mayor parte del año y trabajaba mucho.

            Louis no dijo nada de todas formas. Había tomado las pastillas pero el zumbido en su cuerpo seguía allí y no creía que prestarse a sus emociones fuera bueno para él. Lo mejor, pensó, sería presentarse cordialmente y saludar a Félix para obtener sus tan ansiadas respuestas.

            El ruido de la silla al moverse capturó la atención del joven. Fijó velozmente sus oscuros ojos en Louis. Fue tan raro, tan rápido, tan incomprensible, el modo en que sus gestos cambiaron. Del gris solemne y apagado al dorado vibrante oculto en esa sonrisa disimulada.

—Señor —dijo, arrodillándose presurosamente en su dirección y agachando la cabeza.

            Louis no supo qué hacer. Miró a su padre en busca de alguna explicación, pero él seguía hablando con Félix. Carraspeó y se enderezó junto a la mesa, pero fue un gesto incómodo que nada pretendía la solemnidad que obtuvo.

            El joven agachó todavía un poco más la cabeza, pero ahora sí Félix lo miró y Louis tragó saliva al ver sus ojos húmedos. Joder, allí iban a otra vez.

—¡Oh, Louis! —dijo el viejo alfa y caminó a los tumbos hasta él.

Louis dio un paso atrás instintivo, pero en seguida reaccionó y se quedó en su lugar.

Félix lo abrazó con fuerza por los hombros, balbuceando disculpas cerca de su oído. Louis realmente necesitaba de su espacio personal en ese momento, pero no creía que alejarse de él fuera una buena idea. Además, quizás Félix nunca le había agradado del todo, pero no es que fuera una mala persona. Sencillamente era un tipo así, sin consciencia de su propio cuerpo y demasiado afectuoso. Quizás a Louis tampoco le había agradado nunca mucho que hubiese tomado el rol de alfa de la manada de su madre y que no haya querido buscar justicia con el mismo énfasis que él, pero a la distancia de los nuevos eventos —en aquel mundo al que había entrado hacía dos días—, lo entendía mejor.

Se dejó abrazar. Mark disimulaba la sonrisa desde la puerta y Louis le rodó los ojos.

El joven, todavía de rodillas, levantó la mirada. Louis lo miró, sobre los hombros de Félix. Era raro ver a un alfa así, pero, aún en aquel gesto sumiso, conservaba una cierta _presencia_. Quizá eran sus ojos oscuros, sus cejas tupidas. Quizá era que, cuando Louis cruzó miradas con él, el joven apretó los labios disimulando la sonrisa, en el mismo tono burlón con el que había sonreído su padre.

            Louis frunció el ceño.

—Ya, Félix, ya —protestó y finalmente rompió el abrazo—, es un gusto verte también.

            Félix soltó una carcajada y palmeó bruscamente sus hombros mientras se separaba.

            Miró a Mark y habló bien fuerte, mientras le daba a Louis un torpe coscorrón.

—¿El mismo de siempre, eh? —se burló.

            Mark asintió sonriendo.

—No sabría comportarse de otra manera si quisiera hacerlo —dijo. Louis estaba de acuerdo, pero de todas formas le parecía un poco rudo que estuvieran hablando de él así, ignorando su presencia—. ¿Preparo té? ¿Tú quieres otra taza Louis?

            Louis asintió.

—Creo que el caballero aquí toma café, ¿verdad? —dijo y mientras caminaba a la cocina palmeó también la cabeza del joven, todavía de rodillas—, ya levántate, Luke, te vas a dañar las rodillas.

            Luke fingió una sonrisa y miró a Louis.

Él asintió, aunque no creía que estuviera pidiéndole permiso. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y sacó la última galleta del plato. Se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan jodidamente educado, a veces.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció.

            Luke negó suavemente con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla a su lado. Louis encontró eso un poco extraño, pero, joder, qué no lo había sido el último día.

—Soy Louis —dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

—Lo sé, señor —respondió Luke, y en lugar de darle un apretón, la tomó con la delicadeza y la besó—. Soy Luke Malak, su guardián.

                                                

                                       

                                   

            Louis tenía una docena de preguntas que hacer sobre su pasado y sobre su futuro, pero Félix hablaba tan rápido y sin dejar espacios, que no pudo hacer más que escucharlo, un poco mareado, y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

            Así y todo, se las ingenió para comprender un poco mejor todo lo que había ocurrido. Era la noche de Navidad —recordaba eso—, y la mayoría de los alfas habían decidido pasar las fiestas con sus manadas. Pero Johannah estaba sola con los dos pequeños, y Niven había viajado para acompañarla. Además de él, sólo estaba Malak padre, en la casa continua.

            Había pasado todo demasiado rápido. Félix no estaba allí, pero Niven se lo había contado. Él tenía a Lottie en brazos y Louis los había atacado. Su madre se había interpuesto —Félix no entró en demasiados detalles y Louis le agradeció por ello—, saliendo herida, y Niven tomó a la niña y comenzó a huir. Fue varios metros adentrados en el bosque que Félix finalmente los había encontrado. Había ido a llevar un regalo a la familia y no comprendió mucho cuando vio lo que sucedía, pero Niven había gruñido para que lo detuviera y por algún motivo, esa vez había bastado para hacer a Louis temblar y tambalearse en el suelo hasta caer desmayado.

—Se suponía que debía matarte —dijo Félix—, Niven me lo pidió. Recuerdo decirle que no podía, que él debía hacerlo, pero él me dijo que no podía por… La profecía, o algo así —dijo mirando a Luke. Él asintió en silencio y Félix negó bruscamente con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—: La jodida profecía. ¡Eras un niño, Louis! —protestó golpeando la mesa. Mark se acomodó en su asiento—, y te temían como si fueras un monstruo.

            Louis no dijo nada. Entendía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero parte de él creía que quizás lo era. Que quizás debería haberlo matado entonces. Que quizás si la Mesa decidía ese destino para él, no estarían equivocados tampoco.

—Me gruñó, ¿sabes? Y Niven tiene un gruñido que, ¡joder! Y yo asentí obediente pero ya sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Que no podía. Él se fue con la pequeña Charlotte y me dejó con la navaja y yo pensé. ¿Sabes lo que pensé? Que no había lugar en el mundo  donde estuvieras a salvo, porque estos… —miró a Luke y finalmente optó por no decir lo que fuera que estaba pensando—. Y pensé en Mark —giró la cabeza hacia su viejo amigo—. Oh, Mark, el problema en el que nos metimos. Desde el principio, Johannah siempre…

            Mark asintió con una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto cómplice a Félix al que él respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que el tipo tendría cómo esconderte, ¿sabes? Cómo esconder tu perfume.

            La voz de Luke tomó a Louis tanto por sorpresa que lo hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

            Mark tragó saliva.

—Oh, soy biólogo, he trabajado en laboratorios.

—¿Ha modificado sus hormonas? —insistió Luke—. ¿Cómo tenía las herramientas para hacer algo así?

—Es demasiado complejo de explicar, caballero.

            Luke frunció el ceño. Su vozarrón después fue sutil, para nada estruendoso, pero igual de efectivo.

—¿Cómo tenía las herramientas para hacer algo así? —dijo.

— _No te dirijas a él de ese modo_ —gruñó Louis.

            No quiso hacerlo, no realmente. Es decir: sí, estaba enojado; y sí, realmente quería que Luke dejara de hablarle a su padre así. Pero no había sido su intención _gruñir_.

            Mark lo miraba con una expresión extraña. Ojos iluminados, pero una mueca en la boca.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo Luke, agachando la cabeza—. Sólo estoy preocupado por entender mejor.

—Está bien —dijo Louis masajeándose el propio cuello. Se sentía horrible. Miró a Félix e ignoró el brillo en sus ojos—. Continúa.

            Félix carraspeó.

—Como decía, te llevé con tu padre y volví al bosque. Ya se había corrido la voz de lo ocurrido. Dije que habías escapado, que te perseguí por el bosque, hacia el norte, pero que había perdido tu rastro. Te buscaron por días, semanas… —murmuró—, cuando volví a visitarte unos años después, Mark me dijo que no recordabas nada. Creímos que sería mejor así, que estarías a salvo.

—Fue un error —dijo Luke—, deberías haber hablado con mi padre.

—Niven dijo que la profecía…

—Niven no sabe nada de la profecía, él no era el guardián —lo interrumpió Luke. Se giró a Louis e hizo una suave reverencia—: hizo bien en no matarlo, señor, pero ningún otro miembro del carruaje lo hubiera hecho. Usted es el Heredero, estamos aquí para protegerlo. Como hemos hecho con su hermana todos estos años.

            Louis sintió un hueco en el pecho al oír esas palabras. Se había sentido tan asfixiado de culpas mientras Félix le contaba sobre su pasado, que no se había detenido a pensar en lo que eso significaba.

            Miró a su padre, pero él sólo corrió la mirada.

            ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

—¿Sabías? —dijo. No fue necesario usar el vozarrón, Mark se apresuró a responder asintiendo velozmente—. Me trataste como un loco, cada vez que te decía que sabía que ella…

—Le ordené que no te dijera nada, muchacho —intervino Félix—. Intentábamos mantenerlo a salvo.

            Louis lo oyó, pero no podía quitar la vista de su padre.

—Se equivocaron —dijo Luke—. Louis hubiese estado a salvo con nosotros, con su hermana. Lo único que hicieron fue exponerlo a un riesgo innecesario.

—Niven dijo…

—¡Niven no es nadie! —exclamó Luke.

Ahí iban de nuevo…

Louis miró la mesa y sobre la mesa la taza de té con una borra en forma de luna, y un plato lleno de migas con galletas de vainilla. Las que su padre compraba siempre que Louis se las pedía, y que estaban en la alacena aun cuando Louis aparecía de improviso, sin avisar.

Luke continuaba hablando.

—¿Johanna nunca les explicó de las jerarquías? Hay un motivo por el que el carruaje lunar funcionó por siglos, y eso es porque _funciona._ La organización funciona porque no se supone que los betas tomen decisiones tan importantes sin tener idea…

—Ya basta —dijo Louis. Esta vez ni gruñó, ni usó el vozarrón. Ni siquiera habló más que con un suave murmullo—. Ya basta, ya es suficiente.

            Luke asintió y se echó atrás en su asiento. Félix tragó saliva.

            Mark levantó la mirada y enfrentó la de Louis, y tenía los ojos llenos, llenos de lágrimas. Louis no creía que eso fuera justo.

—Te quiero, hijo —dijo—, sólo quise que estuvieras a salvo.

—Lo sé —admitió—. Lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer esto ahora.

            Se puso de pie.

Luke hizo lo mismo, pero no intentó detenerlo. Sólo hizo una suave reverencia a la que Louis respondió bajando la cabeza.

—Antes de que parta, señor —dijo Luke, y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era un sobre con un pequeño bulto adentro—. Está el mapa y las llaves, aunque la puerta está algo avejentada y no sé si podrá abrirla.

—¿Hmm?

—La casa de su madre, señor —dijo—, en el bosque de Macclesfield. Cuando esté listo para volver, estaré allí. Su manada lo ha esperado todos estos años.

            Louis tomó el sobre con ambas manos, porque pensó que podría caérsele y romperse. Todo parecía tan frágil. Su vida entera pendía de un hilo.

            Luke agachó la cabeza.

—No tiene idea lo que ansiaba verlo otra vez, señor —dijo—, toda mi vida, nunca perdí las esperanzas.

            Louis asintió, sin prestarle demasiada atención. No podía correr la mirada de aquel sobre blanco. La llave era liviana, pero se sentía pesada, monstruosa, escondida tras el papel.

            Tragó saliva y levantó la mirada.

—Gracias. Nos veremos nuevamente. Pronto —dijo.

            Luke asintió.

            Louis miró a su padre.

—Iré a descansar, no puedo…

—Lo sé. Ve.

            Se giró a Félix y fingió una sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo. Sé que tuviste buenas intenciones.

—Sólo lo mejor para ti, Louis. Eso puedo prometerlo.        


	5. III: La Manada

El mapa que Luke le había dado le advertía de cada giro en la ruta, de cada camino escondido, pero nada decía de lo dificultoso que sería conducir en el avejentado auto de su padre, por callejuelas llenas de fango, pozos, y piedras. Las jodidas instrucciones advertían de troncos que debería correr y arbustos bajos que debería sobrepasar, pero no explicaba que sin una camioneta de tracción completa, sería imposible pasar por los caminos que los obstáculos ocultaban.

Por suerte, cuando el auto de su padre final e indefectiblemente quedó atascado, ya faltaban solo unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a la tranquera.

Louis caminó esos kilómetros en silencio, tratando de poner atención en el canto de los pájaros, en el olor húmedo de la tierra, y en la luz de la mañana que se filtraba entre las hojas y al hacerlo parecía llenar todo de colores.

Procuraba distraerse de lo que estaba a punto de encontrar, pero además, y quizás, sobre, de la ausencia de Harry a su lado que se sentía todavía más punzante y dolorosa que los días anteriores.

Consideró llamarlo, pero era mitad de la noche en Estados Unidos. Además, sería tonto y necesitado: había sido él quien le pidió que se quede en allí de todos modos.

Louis se repetía eso, mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo por quinta vez, pero eso no hacía que lo extrañe menos.

Quizás debería haber, por lo menos, traído a su padre. Sabía que estaba siendo algo estúpido con él también, pero no podía evitarlo. Entendía por qué no le habían contado de Lottie todos esos años, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Por el contrario, las emociones eran tantas y tan amargas, que Louis sólo atinaba a mostrar la más infantil de las indiferencias y negarse a hablar del asunto.

Mark le decía que debía hacerlo, que no era momento de aislarse de las personas que lo querían. Que preferiría si Louis lo odiara e hiciera un berrinche, “de esos que te salen tan bien”. Louis sólo había sonreído y mentido que estaba preparando el mejor de todos, pero lo cierto es que tenía un poco de miedo de dejar libre cualquiera de esas emociones.

Ya casi ni le dejaban tomar sus dosis y controlar su cuerpo era una tarea de tiempo completo. Lo aterrorizaba imaginar lo que haría si el enojo le ganara a la cordura, si el miedo al corazón, como aquella vez.

Llegó a la tranquera cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Cruzarla resultó sencillo y eso algo irónico. Sólo corrió la traba y pasó, después de haber tenido que dejar el auto tirado a mitad de camino.

Al recordar eso pensó que tendría que buscar a Luke, pedirle ayuda para correrlo. Él le había dicho que lo esperaría allí cuando estuviera listo, que todos lo harían. No lo había entendido al principio, pero mientras se hacía paso por la calle de tierra y sentía los perfumes mezclarse unos sobre otros (la lluvia, la vainilla, el metal, el mar, las jodidas  flores), vio las casas y sus patios y su fachada familiar y lo comprendió un poco.

Era su manada, como Luke había dicho. Una manada de alfas. Como la foto de Anne y Desmond. El carruaje lunar.

Louis sintió una repentina presión en el pecho y ganas de salir corriendo. Se detuvo en seco y miró adelante y las casas parecieron agrandarse y cernirse sobre él como fauces. El canto familiar de los ampelis de golpe era un chillido insistente, detrás de sus oídos. El pasado lo envolvía, aprisionaba, recordándole sus culpas.

Joder. Realmente debería haber traído a Harry.

Si Macclesfield se sentía como una jaula, Harry era la llave que abría cualquier puerta y lo llevara a casa.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en él. En su perfume a roble, en la firmeza de su tacto. Pensó en sus besos que lo afirmaban en el suelo, en su vida, en el hoy. Pensó en que estaría durmiendo, en Lykos-River, en aquella cama que alguna vez había sido de los dos, que tendría los rizos cayendo sobre su rostro y los pies fríos y la manía de balbucear entre sueños sin nadie que lo escuche.

Louis respiró hondo y sonrió. Recordó las infinitas noches en que intentó robarle secretos, dormido. Harry sólo decía tonterías, que la luna, que Gemma, que su nariz. Eran conversaciones larguísimas y sin sentido de las que Harry volvía sin recordar nada y sin entender qué eran las risillas de Louis por la mañana. Entonces Louis le hacía el desayuno, a modo de pago por los balbuceos nocturnos que había tomado, y guardaba sus palabras sin sentido en su rincón de los secretos, de sus tesoros, donde guardaba el pasado al que se aferraría cuando el futuro llegue.

El futuro había llegado, ahora. Estaba allí. Todos los caminos que había tomado Louis lo habían llevado a Macclesfield pero el pasado no era ahora su refugio, sino el cruel mecanismo que lo obligaba a moverse. El tiempo funcionaba  de manera extraña desde que había cambiado de mundos, el presente se movía rápido como un chispazo. Louis no tenía idea de dónde estaba parado.

Pero sabía que Harry dormía, en Lykos-River. Que en algún lugar del mundo, todo estaba bien. Sólo tenía que sobrellevar eso.

Louis agachó la mirada y aceleró el paso. Su perfume ya había anunciado su presencia y no quería tener que ver a Luke en ese momento.

Al fondo del camino, apenas un poco más alta que las demás casas, pero muchísimo más avejentada, estaba el lugar que en algún momento había sido su hogar. Era de donde venía el perfume de las flores. A donde su pasado lo había traído de vuelta, en su circular terquedad.

Louis sacó las llaves de su bolsillo con manos temblorosas. Giraron sin problemas en la cerradura oxidada, pero tuvo que empujar la puerta de cuerpo entero para abrirla de todas formas.

De adentro salió un olor húmedo y agrio. Todavía, las flores parecieron encenderse con la luz del sol, su perfume vibró alegre, atravesó a Louis por el pecho haciéndolo tambalear.

Apretó fuerte el celular en su mano y entró.

La casa era mucho más pequeña de lo que la recordaba, o quizás eran los centímetros de tierra sobre los muebles robándole espacio.

Estaba el sillón y la mesita junto a la ventana, la chimenea que no recordaba haber visto encendida, la biblioteca, el televisor, el sofá grande de dos piezas tirado sobre su espalda. Detrás de la mesa con sus sillas tumbadas estaba la puerta que daba a la cocina, por la que también entraba un poco de luz.

A su derecha, la puerta cerrada del salón. Louis recordaba eso, reuniones inmensas llenas de voces, perfumes, movimiento. Pensó en que eso se repetiría esa tarde, de acuerdo a lo acordado, y la idea lo hizo sentir náuseas.

Corrió la mirada hacia el pasillo a su lado. Llevaba a los dormitorios. Era el mismo pasillo de sus sueños aunque lleno de telas de araña y humedad.

Louis no se atrevía a ir allí todavía. No se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar el suelo. Había libros tirados, vidrios rotos, platos, fotos. Parecía una instantánea de aquella noche. El perfume de las flores era dulce, intenso, vibrante, pero lejano. Como un eco. Le dolía bien profundo en el pecho y bien punzante entre las costillas.

Siguió camino hasta la cocina. Vislumbró la cola gris de un gato escabulléndose por la ventana abierta de la cocina, como una sombra. Había todo tipo de insectos muertos en el piso y una planta creciendo por el desagüe del lavaplatos. La insistente gota de la canilla parecía haberla mantenido con vida.

Algo de esa escena dolió a Louis todavía más que los muebles tirados y el rastro invisible pero inolvidable de la sangre.

—Jodido gato —refunfuñó pateando los insectos hacia afuera.

            Tuvo que forcejear bastante con la puerta de la cocina para finalmente abrirla. La humedad había expandido su madera tanto como con la puerta del frente y al abrirla del todo Louis rebotó sobre la pared tirando al piso un reloj y rompiendo su cristal.

—¡Perfecto!

            Sacó la planta del lavavajillas de un tirón y abrió la canilla que después de un ruido ahogado y metálico escupió espesos chorros de agua marrón. No miró el patio —tampoco se atrevía—, pero barrió con las zapatillas los insectos afuera.

—Será una bonita reunión esta tarde —balbuceó para sí—, muy digna y formal. Llena de jodidos grillos.

            Estaba en medio de la dificultosa tarea de poner algo de orden en la cocina, cuando escuchó un ruido al frente. Lo tomó tan por sorpresa que sacó pecho  y agudizó el oído. Fue su nariz quien le dio la información precisa: un alfa, uno joven, y el de la casa pequeña más cercana a la entrada.

—¡Louis! —llamó—. ¿Estás aquí?

            Louis frunció el ceño. Volvió a apretar el celular en su mano. Se sentía como un jodido niño.

            Un joven de cabello castaño y mejillas rosadas se asomó en la cocina. Traía con él una taza térmica con café y el perfume inconfundible de la lluvia y la tierra húmeda. Al cruzar miradas con Louis sus ojos azules se iluminaron y sonrió anchamente.

—¡Joder, Louis! —dijo y al abrir los brazos chocó la taza contra el marco de la entrada y casi volcó sus contenidos al piso.

Por suerte no lo hizo; Louis no iba a poder limpiar eso con las zapatillas.

Louis tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, dando un suave paso atrás.

—Claro —dijo el joven. Su sonrisa se suavizó con cierta distancia, pero sus ojos continuaron igual de mesmerizados mientras le sostenía la mirada.

            Algo en sus gestos hacía a Louis sentir como un niño.

—Soy Stan. Stanley Lucas —se presentó agachando suavemente la cabeza—. Nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, pero entiendo si no lo recuerdas. Han pasado muchas cosas.

            Muchos mundos, sí.

            Louis fingió una sonrisa y asintió. No atinaba a decir ninguna palabra.

            Stan caminó hacia la mesada donde dejó la taza. Observó con cierta tristeza la tierra acumulada y su mirada recorrió el suelo lleno de insectos arrastrados. Tragó saliva antes de volver la mirada a Louis.

—Deberíamos abrir todo, las ventanas, las puertas —razonó—. Huele a encierro aquí dentro.

            Louis asintió. Olía a encierro, sí, pero realmente no sabía si quería abrir todo. La casa guardaba una instantánea de sus culpas, bichos muertos, un gato entrometido. Pero conservaba también el perfume de su mamá, todavía dulce, todavía vivo aunque ella…

—Bueno, el salón de reuniones tiene una puerta que conecta al frente —dijo, llevando las manos a sus bolsillos mientras observaba las telas de araña que decoraban el techo—. No llegaremos a poner la casa en orden para hoy, pero quizás podríamos hacer habitable el salón.

            Louis asintió otra vez y cuando Stan volvió a mirarlo dio otro paso atrás hasta que finalmente chocó contra el mesón. Stan lo estudió en silencio un buen rato antes de correr la mirada. Reposó el cuerpo contra el mesón donde había dejado la taza. La cocina era pequeña pero el espacio entre ellos se sentía como kilómetros. Era bueno, pensaba Louis, porque se sentía cómodo así.

—Es bueno que hayas venido más temprano, no te esperábamos hasta las 10. ¡Oh! —Stan se giró al recordar eso. Tomó la taza de café y se la ofreció—. Mi mamá te manda el desayuno. La convencí de no venir a traértelo, te hubiese puesto los pelos de punta.

Louis se estiró lo suficiente para tomar la taza. No tenía ganas de tomarlo, en verdad, porque sentía el estómago revuelto y amargo, pero la tibieza de la taza entre sus dedos lo hizo sentir mejor.

Stan continuó hablando:

—Si yo te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo, ella… Woah, tiene esta manía con pellizcar las mejillas de las personas. No ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que supimos… —comenzó y luego negó suavemente, tragándose las palabras—. Te hubiese dejado los dedos marcados.

            Louis sonrió. Era tan jodidamente raro, todo lo era.

            Era como Luke había dicho. Lo habían estado esperando.

            Louis siempre había tenido una familia pequeña. Eran él y su padre, Félix a veces —aunque a Louis no le agradara. Después había venido Harry con su fingida solemnidad y caricias que detenían el tiempo. Atalanta con su bullicio, sus risas, sus bromas, sus conversaciones. Pero nadie había sido su familia del modo en que su mamá lo había sido además de Mark.

            Louis no conocía a la mamá de Stan. No la recordaba, en verdad. Pero se sentía extrañamente agradable saber que le había mandado esa taza de café. Aun cuando le ponía los pelos de punta y hacía que la espesura negra de la culpa en su estómago se revuelva todavía más rápido.

—¿Fumas? —dijo.

Su voz salió murmurada. No había hablado en toda la mañana más que para insultar al gato que llenaba la casa de insectos.

            Stan definitivamente no fumaba. Louis pudo oler que mentía cuando dijo.

—Claro, salgamos.

                                                    x

                                                           

            Salieron al frente a fumar. A Louis le temblaban las manos cuando prendió el cigarrillo pero luego vio a Stan ahogarse con el humo y la risa lo calmó un poco.

—No tienes que fumar —murmuró—, no es necesario que… No necesito niñero.

Stan frunció el ceño y dio una segunda pitada más decidido.

—No estoy de niñero —protestó y carraspeó escupiendo la mitad del humo por la nariz. Louis rodó los ojos y esta vez fue Stan quién se rió—. Te extrañamos, Louis. Sé que para ti es raro. Luke nos dijo que no nos recuerdas… Pero para nosotros…

            Louis tragó saliva y agachó la mirada. Recordaba mucho de su infancia. Recordaba a su madre, a su hermana, recordaba las promesas que había hecho y los cuentos que había oído. Recordaba la noche en que todo había ocurrido, ahora. La recordaba de a pantallazos, como sus sueños, pero la recordaba. Recordaba la mirada de su mamá.

            Definitivamente no recordaba a sus vecinos.

—Será raro tener el bosque lleno de Alfas otra vez —dijo Stan, afortunadamente cambiando de tema—. Después de esa noche ya solo fuimos nosotros. Niven no ha pisado Macclesfield desde que se fue con Lizzy.

—Lottie.

            Stan giró la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió.

—Lottie —repitió. Tardó un segundo antes de continuar—. Desde que Bernard está en la Mesa viene todavía menos seguido. Sus hijas menores venían a pasar unos días a veces cuando hacían la escuela en Inglaterra, pero hace bastante que no las vemos. Oli está viviendo en Londres desde que su padre se retiró. No viene excepto en las vacaciones, pero creo que vendrá esta tarde.

—Y luego Luke —razonó Louis—, esas son las cuatro casas, ¿verdad? Bernard, tú, Luke, y la de ese tal Oli.

            Stan sonrió asintiendo.

—¿Seguro que no recuerdas a Oli? Es bastante inolvidable. Delgado, pelirrojo —dijo—. Excelente defensor.

            Louis negó suavemente y Stan suspiró.

—Y él tan seguro de que lo recordarías. Él dice que eras su mejor amigo pero yo estoy bastante seguro de que era yo.

            Louis no supo qué responder a eso.

            Stan no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que lo estaba incomodando. No se disculpó esta vez, pero cambió de tema, y Louis pensó que podía entender por qué habían sido amigos de pequeños. Aún si no lo recordaba.

—Mi papá habló con Félix. Seremos solo las casas más viejas por hoy. Bernard no puede venir por todo el asunto de la Mesa, pero enviará a alguna de sus hijas. Niven dijo que ya habló contigo y volverá a hacerlo después de la Mesa. Seremos nosotros cuatro y umm, a ver…. Bueno, Felix —dijo pellizcando el pulgar de su mano izquierda. Continuó contando con la derecha—: los Owston, los Bennet, los Richardson… Sí, creo que esos. ¡Oh! Los Pelley, no he visto a los Pelley en años.

—Sí, recuerdo.

—¡Recuerdas a lo Pelley! —protestó Stan—, ¿A los Pelley y a nosotros no? Su niño era jodidamente insufrible, él siempre…

            Louis se rió.

—No, no. No recuerdo, no los recuerdo de entonces. Encontré una foto del carruaje lunar hace unos meses. Sus nombres estaban allí.

—¿Una foto? —dijo Stan frunciendo el ceño.

—Conozco a Harry. Styles.

—Oh, los Styles —dijo Stan—. Sí, oí de eso. Umm, bueno los Styles no están invitados esta noche. El Carruaje era una organización bastante grande, pero creímos que sería apropiado que seamos solo los más antiguos por ahora, ¿sabes? Por seguridad. Sólo las casas que han acompañado el linaje por varias generaciones. Mi familia es la más antigua, después de los Malak, por supuesto. Mi tatarabuelo, mi abuela, mi padre, ahora yo —dijo y al decir lo último sacó pecho. El cigarrillo que llevaba sin fumar por varios minutos finalmente le quemó los dedos.

            Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —dijo. Dio la última pitada al cigarro y lo tiró al suelo—. Toda esta cosa del Carruaje…

            Stan frunció el ceño.

—Por ti, Louis —explicó y agudizó la mirada como si intentara descifrar si la pregunta había sido así de tonta o Louis estaba preguntándole algo más—. Por el heredero.

—Claro —sonrió Louis, asintiendo.

            Sonaba bastante tonto, pero Louis no era tan idiota para decirlo. Al fin y al cabo Stan había sido amable con él, lo había acompañado a fumar y había pretendido que no le molestaba que Louis no lo recordara de cuando eran pequeños. Lo mínimo que Louis podía hacer era dejarlo creer en tonterías.

            No es como si Louis fuera a abusar de eso de todas formas. Lo único que quería era recuperar esa casa, y asegurarle a su hermana un refugio seguro a futuro. Eso y ver a Harry, claro, y poder hacer de cuenta que su vida seguía siendo normal.

—¡Oi, Malak! —El grito de Stan sacudió a Louis de sus pensamientos.

            Luke se giró al oír el llamado. No pareció sorprendido de verlo allí, pero volvió a hacer ese gesto de todas formas. Apretando los labios para disimular la sonrisa. Louis preferiría que sonriera de una vez por todas o que lleve mejor su papel de solemne sumisión.

            Se arrepintió del pensamiento apenas Luke se acercó a ellos.

—¿Estaba fumando, señor? —dijo haciendo la ya acostumbrada reverencia—. No debería hacerlo. El olfato es una de las armas más preciadas de un alfa.

            Louis rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tenías?

—No se lo dije —explicó, finalmente levantando la mirada—. 23.

—Necesitaré ver esa partida de nacimiento —se burló.

            Stan a su lado se rió bien fuerte.

—Tú no deberías fumar tampoco —lo regañó Luke.

—Ah, el crío quería compañía.

            No era del todo cierto, pero Louis asintió de todas formas.

—Aprecio la obediencia pero tu servicio depende de tu aptitud como alfa —dijo y luego volvió a mirar a Louis—, no debería someter a sus alfa a eso señor.

—¡No sometí a nadie! —protestó Louis.

—Y deja de llamarlo _señor_ —se burló Stan—, nos la pasábamos trepando árboles y rompiendo macetas con pelotazos y hablando de caca, mocos y culos.

            Luke sonrió al oír eso. Una sonrisa de verdad, no esa reprimida con la que le ofrecía saludos sumisos. Louis desearía poder recordar algo de todo eso. Debía de ser bonito si lograba suavizar los gestos del _señor respeto y solemnidad._

—No te sientas mal al respecto —dijo Stan dándole un suave golpe en el brazo—. Fue diferente para ti, lo entendemos.  Pero yo… Nosotros —dijo y al decir la palabra incluyó a Luke con una sonrisa—, pensamos mucho en eso a lo largo de los años. Tú te fuiste, pero permaneciste de alguna manera. Mira a Luke, todos estos años, todavía preparándose como guardián aun cuando Liz—Lottie nunca se desarrolló. De ti ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas con vida.

—Yo lo sabía —dijo Luke, agachando la mirada.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Louis.

—La profecía, señor —explicó—. Todavía no ha concluido. Solo Usted podría hacerlo.

            Louis suspiró. Era tan jodidamente frustrante.

            Stan se rio bien fuerte a su lado.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a toda esta cosa del club de fans alfa —explicó—. Si los viejos están emocionados por verte, imagínate nosotros. Yo no he olvidado esa noche, Oli tampoco —murmuró. Levantó la mirada Luke—. ¿Tú recuerdas?

            Él asintió sin devolver la mirada.

            Louis estaba a punto de preguntar cuando un grito lejano capturó la atención de los tres. Un muchacho alto y pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo y hablando a los gritos.

—¡¿Están todos bien?! Alguien quiso meterse, hay un auto que… —se interrumpió de golpe al ver a Louis. Él tragó saliva, allí iban otra vez—: ¡Louis!

            El joven definitivamente tenía que ser Oli. No sólo porque iba con la descripción que Stan había hecho de él, sino porque a medida que se acercaba Louis pudo percibir con más claridad su perfume metálico, el mismo que lo había recibido cuando cruzó la tranquera. Fue claro reconocerlo, también, porque lo miraba con ojos todavía más grandes que los que Stan había puesto al verlos.

—¡Joder, Louis!

—Hola Oli —balbuceó.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo vibró tanto que pareció a punto de largarse a reír. Se abalanzó sobre Louis abrazándolo por los hombros.

—¡Te dije que me recordaría! —reclamó a Stan.

            El otro chico se apresuró a separarlos.

—Déjalo en paz, idiota —dijo—, no te recuerda, yo le hablé de ti. Y lo estás asustando.

            “Asustar” no era el verbo apropiado, pero Louis agradecía que se lo hubieran quitado de encima de todas formas.

—Un poco de solemnidad no vendría mal —lo regañó Luke.

—Oh, cállate Malak —dijo y ahora sí, a más de un metro de distancia, se sacudió la ropa y volvió a mirar a Louis. Agachó la cabeza sin correr la mirada y sin dejar de sonreír—. Bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias —respondió devolviendo el gesto.

            Oli resopló y miró a los otros dos chicos con un gesto incrédulo.

—Joder, es bueno verte de nuevo. Pensamos que estabas muerto.

—No necesitas decírselo, Oli, él lo sabe —lo regañó Stan.

—¿Pues qué se supone que diga? Mi cerebro es un constante… Bzzzzz desde que me enteré de todo —dijo y volvió a mirar a Louis. El gesto enojado se le suavizó de nuevo—. Oí un montón sobre ti. Uno de mis betas va a Lykos-River.

            Louis tragó saliva. Definitivamente no quería oír eso. A duras penas había logrado sobrellevar la culpa del daño que había hecho a su familia en esa casa; las culpas que tenía con Lykos-River eran menores, pero parecían rebalsarlo en ese momento.

—Déjalo en paz un momento, Oli, ¿no ves que es un día difícil para él?

            Louis apretó los labios. Stan definitivamente era su preferido, pero tener que depender de alguien cuidando su estabilidad emocional no lo hacía sentir del todo bien consigo mismo.

—Ummm —dijo—, voy a ir a…

            Ni siquiera supo qué inventar. Stan y Oli lo miraron con ternura y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, ve.

—Estaremos aquí.

            Louis encendió otro cigarrillo mientras entraba a la casa. A su madre probablemente no le gustaría que fume adentro, pero de todas las osas que su madre podría reclamarle, lo del cigarrillo parecía inofensivo.

            Además, le latía fuerte el corazón. El pecho se le abría y se le cerraba y sentía que si no enfocaba sus sentidos en _algo_ podría terminar largándose a llorar. Era demasiado, era el asunto. Demasiada información, demasiadas preguntas, pero sobre todo demasiado _cariño_. Louis no estaba seguro de si lo merecía.

            Louis caminó derecho hasta la cocina. La taza de café ya frío estaba donde la había dejado hacía casi una hora. Había una langosta nueva en el piso y huellas de gato embarradas sobre el mesón.

            Louis no le prestó demasiada atención y siguió camino al patio.

            Si la casa era pequeña en comparación a sus recuerdos, el patio era diminuto. El bosque, sin embargo, varios metros detrás de la casa, era inmenso.

            Las voces de los chicos se escuchaban lejanas desde el patio trasero. “Lo has ahuyentado”, “¿Qué se supone que le dijera?”, “Hay que tenerle paciencia”. Toda la situación era asfixiante, pero el bosque era gigante al frente y a sus costados y Louis no supo qué lo asustaba más, lo acotado de su presente o la enormidad de su futuro.

            Le temblaba la boca. Intentó dar una pitada pero terminó escupiendo todo el humo sin tragarlo. Respiraba agitadamente.

            Cometió un gravísimo error, sin pensarlo. Se dejó caer sobre el tapial y miró hacia la cocina y entonces las vio allí, vivas y verdes y llenas de flores. Su perfume igual de dulce pero ni la mitad de intenso que el de su madre en la casa.

            Louis no quiso llorar, pero cerrar los ojos resultó absurdo. Veía las flores detrás de sus párpados también, pero ahora veía sus manos llenas de sangre, oía los gruñidos de Niven. La mirada de su mamá era azul y se mezclaba con el lila de las flores, pero Louis no pensaba en el color sino en el gesto suplicante.

            Se mordió con fuerza los labios y negó con la cabeza. Quería gritar, gruñirle a los recuerdos hasta ahuyentarlos, pero tenía miedo de todo. De los recuerdos, de la casa, de los alfa en el frente hablando sobe él. De sí mismo, sobre todo.

            Con manos temblorosas buscó el celular en su bolsillo. Sostenerlo no le bastaría esta vez y odiaba despertarlo tan temprano en la mañana, pero no podía hacer eso solo.

—Señor —La voz de Luke lo tomó por sorpresa.

            Louis lo miró con miedo pero no atinó a moverse.

            Luke se acercó lentamente, con la cabeza gacha pero mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si me permite —dijo y tomó su mano con delicadeza, obligándolo a dejar el celular.

Le temblaban tanto los dedos que las manos de Luke parecían enormes, firmes, en comparación.

Luke las llevó lentamente a su propio cuello. Louis recordó a su madre y cerró los ojos y quiso correrlas. Recordaba el sabor de la sangre, el dolor de su mandíbula.

Luke sostuvo su mano con fuerza y la cerró sobre el propio cuello.

—Confíe en mí. Le ayudará —dijo—. Es una cosa instintiva, mi padre me lo explicó.

            Louis tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan cansado, que le creyó.

            Puso la mano en su cuello y cerró los ojos.

            Sintió las manos de Luke presionándose sobre sus oídos y luego la vibración de su gruñido, suave, recorriéndole los dedos, por los brazos, hasta el pecho. Anidó allí, redonda y satisfactoria, la música lenta de su arrullo.

            La electricidad lo recorrió entero. Louis sintió los chispazos hasta en la punta de los pies.

            No supo si fue eso o el recuerdo de como Lux miraba a Harry cuando él la arrullaba, lo que finalmente lo calmó.

—Funcionaría mejor si —gruñó Luke tan delicadamente que sonó como un susurro—, si yo fuera alguien en quien usted confiara.

            Louis asintió. Entendía a lo que se refería, pero eso se sentía bastante bien. Era relajante.

            El dolor, el miedo, la angustia se diluía. La negrura espesa se volvía agua negra y lo único que Louis sentía ahora eran ganas de llorar.

            Quitó las manos súbitamente.

            Al abrir los ojos Luke lo miraba con una expresión extraña. Sabía a nostalgia.

—¿Estás mejor?

            Louis asintió y suspiró hondamente. Las lágrimas volvieron a guardarse y la sensación en su pecho se calmó.

Luke se recostó a su lado, sobre el mismo tapial. Louis lo miró de reojo, sin saber bien qué decir. Gracias, suponía. Odiaba que a veces decir las cosas más sencillas y sinceras le costara tanto trabajo.

—Solía tener ataques de pánico, de pequeño —dijo Luke—. Son una mierda.

            Se detuvo en seco apenas dijo la palabra. Miró a Louis con ojos bien abiertos, a modo de disculpa.

            Louis se rió.

—Puedes decir mierda, colega, a mí no me molesta.

—No debería, señor —murmuró.

            Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Y ya que estamos en esto, se siente un poco extraño que me digas “señor”.

            Luke apretó los labios.

—Lo siento.

            Eso quería decir que iba a continuar diciéndolo. Louis sólo suspiró.

            Todavía quería hablar con Harry. Podría pedirle a Luke que se retirara, no es como si no fuera a tomarlo como una orden. El asunto es que no quería quedarse solo otra vez. No allí, no rodeado con ese perfume, no enfrentado a esas flores.

            El silencio, sin embargo, sirvió como mensaje. Luke hizo una suave reverencia y atinó a irse, pero Louis carraspeó, deteniéndolo.

—¿Por qué tenías ataques de pánico? —le preguntó.

            Luke se giró y lo miró del mismo modo en que lo había mirado cuando gruñía para calmarlo. Louis lo estudio en silencio, intentando descifrar ese gesto.

—Su partida, señor. Realmente nos dolió a todos. Éramos amigos, lo queríamos mucho. Todavía lo hacemos.

Louis agachó la mirada. Realmente se sentía como un insensible por no recordarlos.

—Pensé que siempre supiste que estaba vivo —razonó en lugar de disculparse—. Es lo que dijo Stan.

—Lo hice.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué los ataques de pánico?

            Luke suspiró. Llevó las manos a su bolsillo y levantó la cabeza. La luz de la mañana iluminaba sus gestos y aclaraba su cabello, pero aún en aquella tibia compañía Louis lo sentía frío, lejano, solemne.

—La maldición es más cruel de lo que usted piensa, señor.

            Louis chistó.

            Estaba hasta la coronilla con la maldición, la profecía, el linaje. Era de lo que todos hablaban pero nadie hablaba de su mamá y de lo que él le había hecho. Del perfume enredado en la casa. De todo el daño que había causado.

—Los chicos están preparando el salón de reuniones. Los primeros miembros del carruaje llegarán antes del mediodía —le informó Luke—. Yo iré a correr el auto de la ruta.

—¡Oh! Es mío —dijo, recordando que no se lo había explicado a Oli cuando llegó quejándose al respecto.

—Lo sé, por la descripción supuse que era el de Tomlinson.

—Iré contigo —dijo Louis con tono decidido.

—No es necesario.

            Louis se encogió de hombros. Le vendría bien un respiro de esa casa.

                                             

                                      x

                                   

Louis ya había estado rodeado de alfas en varias ocasiones de su vida. Estaba la casa de Harry, los bailes en Lykos-River, las mesas de las que fue objeto dos veces ese año. Nunca se había sentido así de intimidado.

Era irónico en verdad, porque esta era la primera vez que estaba rodeado de alfas que podían reconocerlo como un igual y que al mismo tiempo le ofrecían gestos de respeto y solemnidad.

Reconocía a varios de los miembros del carruaje de la foto que había tomado de Des. Estaban los Bennet, los Richardson, los Pelley. De Owston recordaba el apellido, pero quien estaba en nombre de la familia no era el de la foto que él había visto. Él, como Oli, había ocupado el lugar de sus padres. Stan, por su parte, estaba igual de presente que los suyos.

Bernard no estaba en la foto que Louis había visto, pero Louis ya había aprendido que era un miembro indispensable de la manada. Particularmente ahora, que Louis tenía que enfrentarse a la Mesa Internacional, de la que era parte. Al encuentro de esa tarde no había asistido, pero había enviado en representación a sus dos hijas que eran extremadamente parecidas pese a la diferencia de edad de casi ocho años entre ellas. Ambas de piel blanca y mejillas rosadas, de cabello negro y espeso, con ondas, y cejas delgadas y arqueadas. Louis las distinguía porque una era seria y silenciosa y la otra no había parado de hablar desde que había llegado a Macclesfield. Además, aunque las dos tenían ojos marrones, sencillamente había algo distinto en sus miradas.

Cuando Luke se acercó a avisarle que ya se encontraban todos presentes, Louis finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Su guardián le tomó amablemente del brazo y lo instó a levantarse. A su tambaleante movimiento lo siguió el ruido coreografiado de las sillas al correrse.

Todos lo miraban con expectante silencio. Louis fijó la mirada en Stan y en la más joven de las Bernard a su lado, porque eran los únicos que le sonreían y lo animaban a seguir. Felix detrás de ellos, que no ocupaba una silla, sonrió también.

Luke carraspeó a su lado.

—Ahora que el alfa más joven del linaje Poulston se ha presentado ante ustedes, es el turno de ustedes. Richardson, ¿quieres comenzar? —se dirigió al alfa adulto a la derecha de Louis.

            Richardson asintió. Corrió la silla e hizo una reverencia a Louis, antes de arrodillarse ante él y bajar del todo la cabeza.

—Señor Poulston, yo Adrian Richardson juro con mi sangre, como lo hizo mi madre antes, proteger la vuestra. Ofrezco mi futuro, mi omega, los hijos que la luna me dio y quiera darme, para garantizar de su linaje. A cambio le pido que vigile mi palabra y que sean sus manos las que me acaben si alguna vez le fallo.

            Louis tragó saliva. Richardson seguía de rodillas a su lado esperando su respuesta. Al cruzar miradas con Luke, él le asintió suavemente. Louis realmente hubiese preferido que le advirtieran que eso era algo que iba a ocurrir.

—Gracias —balbuceó, porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Pareció bastar a Richardson quien se incorporó y volvió a su asiento.

—Pelley —llamó Luke.

            El hombre a su lado repitió las mismas palabras con pequeñas modificaciones. No había tenido hijos todavía, entonces sólo mencionaba los que la luna quisiera darle. No había sido su madre sino su padre quien le había precedido, entonces lo mencionó. El quid del mensaje era el mismo. Le ofrecía a Louis su pasado y su futuro y le pedía que le obligara a cumplir la palabra con sus propias manos.

            Luego de que Louis agradeciera sus palabras, Luke llamó a los padres de Stan. El señor Lucas era el alfa pero su omega parecía ser lo suficientemente importante para estar allí con él. A Louis le agradaba, quizás por el gesto de enviarle una taza de café.

            Stan se equivocó varias veces al repetir el juramento y Oli se rió por lo bajo cada vez que lo hizo. Cuando fue su turno de decir las palabras las soltó ligeras y seguras, sin titubear. Las jóvenes Bernard las repitieron con un tono igual de decidido, aunque a Louis le costó más trabajo entenderlas, por el acento francés. La menor, en particular, hablaba rápido y juntaba unas palabras con otras. Les agradeció de todas formas.

—Marchant —llamó Luke, y Felix dio un respingo enderezándose de golpe—. Es tu turno.

—Yo —dijo—, yo preferiría hablar con el crío a solas.

            Louis sonrió pero no fue esa la reacción de los demás en la sala. Stan y Oli se rieron, pero los más ancianos fruncieron el ceño con cierto desagrado.

—El _Caballero_ Poulston no tiene tiempo para…

—No hay problema, en serio —dijo Louis.

—Sí lo hay —respondió Luke—. La jura de lealtad garantiza tanto su seguridad como la de los demás aquí. Si el caballero Marchant no la realizará entonces no es apropiado que esté.

—Tienes razón —dijo Felix.

            Hizo una suave reverencia desde lejos y cruzó el salón con pasos largos y torpes. Se arrodilló frente a Louis sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Joven Poulston, ni yo ni nadie de mi familia juramos estas palabras a su madre. Yo la elegí como mi alfa cuando era apenas uno de sus compañeros de Universidad,  y decidí entonces que permanecería en su manada para siempre. Sólo le hice a su madre dos promesas, la primera que respetaría a los otros alfa del carruaje lunar como si fueran los míos. La segunda que cuidaría de usted y de su hermana sin importar nada, ni mi bienestar, ni el de ella.

            Louis sabía lo que Felix quería decir, pero no sabía cómo iban a tomarlo los demás alfas del salón.

—Está bien —dijo, intentando dar por terminado su discurso—. Puedes esperar afuera, hablaremos más tarde.

El perfume del salón se volvió agrio y espeso, de golpe. Olía algo así como miedo, pero un miedo distinto, uno que asusta también.

—Quiero decirlo, Louis —dijo Felix. Louis realmente no creía que debería, pero asintió de todas formas—. Cuando el momento de tomar una decisión llegó hubo una promesa que decidí cumplir sobre la otra. Sé que fallé entonces como beta, sé que traicioné a esta organización, sé que pretendiendo cuidarlo hice más daño del que pretendí.

Louis asintió. Su vida habría sido otra si Felix no hubiese tomado la decisión que tomó aquella noche. Louis habría tenido a su hermana, quizás. No podía culpar al viejo por ello, solo era un beta a fin de cuentas. Si era culpable de algo era de haber tenido demasiada piedad de un niño manchado con sangre.

—Pero, la cosa es… —Felix tragó saliva—. Para tu madre, tú no eras _linaje,_ Louis. Eras su hijo.

Los murmullos de la sala crecieron como marea. Louis podía distinguir las quejas y la indignación.

—Shh —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Está bien, Felix, no tienes que…

—Sí, si tengo —dijo—. Porque en la misma situación, aunque fallaría a mi alfa, a esta organización, y a usted, volvería a tomar la misma decisión.

            Varias sillas se corrieron de golpe y algunas alfas se pusieron de pie. Stan y Oli intentaban buscar la mirada de Louis desde la otra punta de la habitación, pero Louis apenas los miró de reojo antes de volver la vista a Felix. Su perfume dulzón de naranjo era cada vez más agrio.

—Volvería a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi amiga —concluyó.

            La habitación estalló en ruidosas quejas y amenazas. Algunas indignadas, algunas dolidas. Louis no comprendía del todo qué de todo lo que había dicho Felix era realmente tan grave, qué podía significarles tal ofensa.

—No he venido —farfulló todavía agachando la cabeza, y tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír por sobre los demás alfa—. ¡No he venido a jurarte lealtad, Louis! He venido a pedir perdón.

            En el medio del silencio repentino que había envuelto el salón, una última silla se corrió.

—Señor —dijo la señora Bennet—. Yo tampoco. Yo tampoco he venido a jurar lealtad.

            Los murmullos comenzaron otra vez pero esta vez Louis los acalló golpeando con firmeza la mesa.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo. Volvió la mirada a la pálida mujer—. Continua.

            Ella se acercó con paso rápido y nervioso. Se arrodilló frente a Louis, al lado de Felix.

—No hay motivos que basten para explicar el por qué. Ni mi miedo, ni mis dudas, ni mis hijos, borran la promesa que le hice a su madre. De ser leal a su linaje, de proteger con mi futuro el del heredero —Bennet respiró hondo y al exhalar dejó escapar un frágil gimoteo—. Sólo pido piedad, señor. Que cuando cobre con justicia de sangre las mentiras que salieron de mis labios, lo haga con mi cuerpo y no con el de mis hijos.

            Louis sintió horror al oír esas palabras.

—Señora Bennet, Felix, por favor —dijo agachándose también y poniendo una mano en cada hombro. Sostuvo más tiempo la que estaba en el de la señora Bennet, porque ella gimoteaba sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo también fallé una promesa a mi madre, y no me atrevería a pedir su perdón si no fuera capaz de darlo.

            Las palabras fueron tan pesadas al salir de sus labios que derrumbaron a Bennet quien rompió en llanto. Felix finalmente lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con profundo agradecimiento.

            La mano de Luke se posó en su hombro. Louis levantó la mirada y comprendió el gesto: era necesario continuar con la reunión.

—Claro —dijo y se puso de pie. Le ofreció la mano a Bennet, ayudándola a levantarse—. Pueden irse, está bien —Miró a Felix—. Hablaré contigo luego. Eres un buen hombre, mi madre hubiese comprendido.

            Felix asintió. Tomó a Bennet por los hombros y luego de una formal reverencia al resto de los alfas se dirigieron a la salida.

—Antes de irse —dijo Luke—. El caballero Poulston los ha disculpado, pero hay secretos que juraron ser guardados. Como guardián de ellos no seré igualmente misericordioso si estos se filtran.

            Ambos asintieron, sin decir palabra alguna. Miraron a Louis una última vez, y aceptaron su gesto como una invitación a retirarse.

            Cuando estuvieron fuera un sostenido y grupal suspiro dejó la boca de varios al mismo tiempo.

—Joder —dijo Pelley masajeándose la sien.

—Un poco tarde con lo de los secretos —gruñó el padre de Stan.

—¡Todo el jodido planeta sabe del heredero! —exclamó Pelley otra vez, dejando de masajearse la sien solo el tiempo suficiente para decir las palabras.

—Suficiente —dijo Luke—, no es por eso que estamos hoy aquí.

—¿No lo es? —respondió burlona la mayor de las Bernard.

—¡Ya, ya! —La calló y volvió la mirada al único alfa que todavía no se había puesto de rodillas ante Louis —No has jurado, Owston.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo levantándose velozmente de la silla.

—Realmente no es necesario.

—Todos han jurado, señor —dijo Luke con desgano—, es lo justo.

            Owston repitió las palabras que habían dicho los demás. Louis agradeció del mismo modo que había hecho con los otros.

—¿Ahora sí? —dijo poniendo la mano en el respaldar de su silla. Necesitaba sentarse de una vez por todas.

—Ahora sí —dijo Luke, sentándose en el asiento a la izquierda de Louis.

Él asintió, pero frunció el ceño algo confundido.

—Tú no has jurado lealtad —razonó.

—Yo no tengo lealtad con el linaje, sino con la profecía, señor —explicó.

—Eso no suena justo —protestó Louis—, obligaste a que todos prácticamente me pidieran que los mate si fallaban su palabra y tú solo te sientas.

            Stan se rió desde la otra esquina de la mesa.

—No necesita mi permiso para matarme, señor —respondió Luke—, puede intentarlo siempre que desee.

            Louis rodó los ojos.

—No era mi punto.

—Lamento interrumpir, caballero —dijo Pelley golpeando con los dedos el centro de la mesa. Miró a Luke—, acerca de Niven…

            Luke asintió.

—¿Qué con él? —dijo Louis.

—El caballero Niven dijo que hablará con el caballero Poulston y ofrecerá el juramento correspondiente una vez que la situación legal del heredero esté resuelta. Lo cual es el asunto que nos compete hoy.

            Louis asintió en acuerdo. Definitivamente prefería hablar de ese asunto que de cómo podía matar a cada uno de los presentes y sus hijos si lo creía justo. De cada uno de ellos excepto Luke, por supuesto.

—Mi madre estará allí —dijo la mayor de las Bernard—, en la Mesa. Sabrá manejarlos.

—Eso oí, y confío en ello —dijo Luke—, pero no es el único problema legal con el que nos encontramos.

—¿No lo es? —dijo Louis.

—No, señor —explicó Luke—, también está el asunto de su manada.

x

La manada de su familia era distinta a una manada tradicional. Su madre, siendo tan influyente e importante como había sido, nunca había tenido una manada _legal_ de más de un par de docenas de betas. No tenía gran poderío económico ni político, puesto que buscaban mantener su influencia oculta. Era el modo que tenían de proteger a la familia de los riesgos que dar a conocer los mitos significaba.

Era tarde para esa estrategia ahora. La palabra de que Louis era el heredero se había corrido. Muchos no la creerían, pero los más peligrosos lo harían. Además una vez resuelto el asunto de su juicio, él debería hacer los registros. No podía registrar como betas —porque no lo eran— a ninguno de los alfas del Carruaje Lunar, y no había otros miembros que poner bajo su nombre.

—El heredero de Atalanta no puede tener una manada Nivel 1 —protestó Lucas padre.

—Nivel 0, sin miembros —dijo Stan.

—Tiene un miembro —se defendió Louis, pero se avergonzó al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir—. Mi hermana.

            Oli suspiró.

—Quizás podría hablar con alguno de mis betas —dijo.

—No, no, no es el punto —dijo Luke—. La pregunta que debemos hacernos es que estrategia llevaremos a cabo. Armaremos una manada sensata como fachada, o expondremos un poco más de la organización.

—¿Reconocerlo públicamente como superior? —Dijo Richardson—, eres joven, Luke. No sabes la reacción que despertará.

—He leído lo suficiente.

—Roza la ilegalidad —acotó Pelley—. Toda la legislación licántropa se hizo precisamente para evitar liderazgos de unos alfa por sobre otros.

—Puede que sea la única manera de proteger al heredero —dijo Luke—. Si se presenta sólo como un alfa común, ¿qué impedirá a otros alfa que intenten lastimarlo? El secreto está suelto.

—¡Joder! Lo está —admitió Pelley—, y Niven…

—Suficiente, Pelley —dijo Luke—. No es el problema ahora.

—¿Cuál es el jodido problema? —Protestó Louis y ahora era él el que se masajeaba la sien—. Porque me tienen perdido.

            Luke suspiró.

            Fue la más joven de las Bernard la que habló.

—Permíteme explicártelo, Louis —dijo sonriendo con dulzura—. Las manadas legales tienen un alfa y varios betas…

—Sé cómo jodidamente funcionan las manadas —suspiró Louis algo frustrado—, entiendo a qué se refieren, es sólo que no entiendo qué es lo que sugieren. Ustedes son Alfa no pueden ser parte de mi manada.

—Podemos presentarnos como alianza —dijo Stan—, muchas compañías  lo hacen.

—El carruaje lunar no es un emprendimiento económico —protestó Luke.

—Será como dijiste, una fachada —dijo Stan—, pero con el apropiado comportamiento el mensaje quedará claro.

—¿Comportamiento apropiado? —inquirió Louis.

—No es ilegal que un alfa vote como otro, ni que mantenga una amistad. No es ilegal que envíe a sus betas a ayudar a otro alfa si este lo requiere —razonó Oli—, si nos presentamos como alianza pero actuamos como manada el mensaje quedará claro.

—Tengo varios betas en Lykos-River si todavía pretendes volver, Louis —dijo Owston.

—Yo puedo transferirme —razonó Stan—, su oferta de Leyes es bastante buena.

—¿Transferirte? —susurró Louis pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.

—Marron ya ha terminado la Uni —dijo la más joven de las Bernard, refiriéndose a su hermana—, pero yo empiezo el año próximo, le diré a mami que hable con sus contactos.

—Me gustaría asistir —dijo Oli—, pero, ustedes saben.

            Todos asintieron con sonrisas compungidas. Louis no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Esto podría funcionar —razonó Luke—. ¿Crees que tu madre podría poner una buena palabra por mí, Coton?

—Claro —asintió la joven Bernard.

Así que se era su nombre… _Algodón_. O Algo parecido.

            Louis soltó una suave risa y luego solo hundió el rostro en la mesa.

            Furriel iba a querer arrancarse las pestañas cuando lo viera volver rodeado de su _club de fans alfa._ Él y Harry iban a reírse mucho al respecto.

                                     x                    

                                                  

                                        

—Realmente no debería fumar, señor —dijo Luke asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

            Louis rodó los ojos. Un poco por el comentario de madre, otro poco porque se había escabullido a fumar a escondidas para ahorrárselo, pero Luke lo había hallado de todas formas.

            Los Lucas habían ido a acompañar a los alfas invitados a la tranquera y Oli hablaba por teléfono con su padre para contarle sobre la reunión. Luke se suponía que estaba acomodando el salón.

—¿Vas a seguir siendo así en Lykos-River? —Protestó—, no tengo las energías.

            Luke sonrió.

—Sólo intento protegerlo, señor. El olfato es una de las mejores armas de un alfa, y su perfume, una de las debilidades —explicó—. Realmente debería aprender a esconderlo un poco mejor.

            Louis suspiró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

            Era una pregunta retórica, y Louis pensó que el tono de su voz bastaba para dejarlo en claro, pero Luke respondió de todas formas.

—Pues, no es bueno para sus seguidores olerlo teniendo crisis de pánico, ni es intimidatorio para sus enemigos oler la culpa y el remordimiento. Me costó segundos encontrarlo aquí, ni siquiera tuve que percibir el olor del cigarrillo para saber que estaba fumando.

—Quizás no me importaba que me encontraras —mintió.

            Luke abrió la boca preparando un largo discurso, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió en silencio.

—Quizás —dijo.

            Louis dio la última pitada al cigarro y lo apagó sobre el lavaplatos. Tiró el filtró por la ventana y volvió la mirada a Luke. Él lo había estado observando en silencio y dio un respingo al cruzar su mirada.

—Hay algo más que quería decirle, señor —confesó.

—¿Qué es?

—Lo que hizo hoy, con Marchant y Bennet. Fue muy noble, pero.

—Fue mi decisión —lo interrumpió, fingiendo más seguridad de la que realmente sentía—. Y no aprecié la amenaza con la que los despediste.

—Eso no es asunto suyo —respondió desdeñando el comentario con un gesto de las manos—, pero creo que no comprende la gravedad de lo que Marchant dijo.

—Felix me salvó la vida.

—No lo hizo. Felix lo puso en peligro, alejándolo de la manada. Aún peor, sugirió que… —Tragó saliva—. Sugirió que usted era solo un niño.

            Louis suspiró. Allí iban otra vez.

            Louis no era solo un niño. Era un asesino, también. Pero no era a eso a lo que Luke se refería.

—Estoy bastante cansado de hablar de linaje y mitos, Luke —dijo—, honestamente harto. Si me preguntas a mí, sólo soy un tipo con hormonas jodidamente incontrolables que hizo cosas que no tienen perdón y que lo único que quiere es construir un lugar seguro para su hermana. Para Lottie.

            Luke asintió con un gesto igual de soberbio que el anterior.

—No es importante lo que usted crea, señor —dijo—, no ha conocido la profecía todavía. Cuando esté listo, cuando quiera oírla, el explicaré todo lo que necesita saber. Pero por ahora, señor, debe entender que es más que un “tipo”. Sin importar lo que usted crea, es también nuestro líder, nuestro tesoro, nuestra esperanza.

            Louis echó la cabeza atrás.

—¡¿Esperanza de qué?! Joder.

            Luke ignoró su tono frustrado.

—No todos buscamos lo mismo, señor. Algunos creen que su reencuentro con Artemisa será nuestra liberación. Otros creen que su lealtad para con usted implicará que su poder será compartido con ellos… Nada es claro en la profecía.

            Louis negó suavemente. Quería fumar otra vez.

—¿Qué esperas tú? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —murmuró.

            Luke tardó un segundo en encontrar las palabras.

—Sentido. Significado.

            Louis suspiró. Era una respuesta bastante absurda, buscar caminos en  una persona perdida. Louis ni siquiera entendía en donde estaba parado, dudaba poder ofrecerle a Luke algo más que un manojo de inconsistencias y dudas.

—Quiero estar solo —dijo, finalmente.

            ¿Era cruel mencionarlo? Quizás, pero por lo que Luke había dicho de su perfume, no es como si pudiera ocultarlo si quisiera.

—Claro, señor. Estaré en mi casa cuando me necesite.

            Louis esperó a oír la puerta del frente cerrarse para buscar el atado de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. Estaba a punto de prenderlo cuando el súbito salto del gato de más temprano le hizo tirar el cigarrillo al piso.

—Joder —balbuceó y chistó—. Si no es Luke con Artemisa y no sé qué tontería eres tú —le reclamó al gato.

            El animal alzó la nariz y olfateó en el aire abriendo la boca de un modo muy gracioso. Era gris y bastante flaco —probablemente porque se alimentaba de insectos a juzgar por el desorden que había dejado en la cocina— y tenía dos ojos enormes y amarillos que lo hacían ver jodidamente adorable.

—Quizás no se supone que fume ahora —razonó, aunque no creía mucho en eso de las señales.

Quizás si lo hiciera podría creer alguna de las tonterías que Luke había dicho. Estiró la mano ofreciéndosela al gato para que la oliera. Parecía más una gata que un gato. Tenía la cabeza pequeña.

—Artemisa, Atalanta, que estupidez —murmuró.

            La gata ronroneó rozándose contra su mano. Louis sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cuello y detrás de la oreja. Entonces la gata se giró de golpe y lo mordió.

—¡Endemoniada! —la regañó y la gata salió rápido, saltando, por la cocina.

            Louis frunció el ceño mientras se chupaba el dedo gordo, donde la gata lo había mordido. ¡Qué gata traicionera!

            No pensó mucho más en ello, porque sintió la vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró la hora antes de atender. Ya era casi mediodía en Estados Unidos.

—¡Harry! —lo saludó y soltó un suspiro tan hondo y tan guardado que no pudo evitar reír un poco después. Se sentía de golpe cien kilos más liviano.

—¡Lou! Bebé —respondió del otro lado de la línea. Su voz… Joder, su voz. Louis lo extrañaba tanto—. Te extraño.

—Te extraño más.

—No, no, yo te extraño más —dijo Harry.

            Louis sólo se rió. Tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía algo tonto por ello. Una cosa es que no pudiera controlar su perfume, y otra que no atinara a guardar las lágrimas cuando su novio lo llamaba por teléfono. En su defensa, había sido un día jodidamente largo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien —mintió y en seguida—: no lo sé. Hoy fue la reunión con la manada de mamá. Todo es jodidamente extraño. Acabo de hablar con un  tipo, Luke…

—El que estuvo en casa de tu padre el otro día.

—¡Él! Sí. Es, no me malinterpretes, es un buen tipo, pero todo el tiempo está con este asunto de los mitos y las hormonas y es tan jodidamente agotador.

—Sí, sí. Me imagino —razonó Harry—, ¿el resto de la reunión bien?

—Sí, no lo sé. Sí. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Te extraño tanto.

—No tanto como yo, idiota —protestó Harry. Louis se rió otra vez—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Nada que involucre mi pasado —Dudó un momento y agregó—: Ni mi futuro.

—¿Tu presente?

            Louis miró alrededor. La cocina sucia y llena de telas de arañas, la gata que le había mordido el dedo, el perfume de su mamá en cada centímetro de cada mueble.

—¿El tuyo? —propuso en cambio.

            Harry se rió pero le siguió el juego de todas formas. Le habló de Lykos-River, de Niall y su novia misteriosa con la que hablaba siempre por teléfono pero que no presentaba a la manada, de las primeras oraciones largas de Lux, de que Dalia siempre preguntaba por Louis, de que Liam y Zayn se la pasaban juntos ahora que Soph había viajado a visitar a su familia.

            Le habló de sus planes para el verano, de lo bonito que se ponía el jardín del caserón con el calor, de las ganas que tenía de pasar días enteros junto a la pileta. Le habló de cuando era niño, con Niall. De anécdotas ebrias de ellos y Ellie de adolescentes. De como siempre había querido tener un novio al que abrazar por la cintura durante esas charlas, que había un hueco en su pecho que no podía nombrar, y que no podía esperar a cumplirlo ese verano. A beber los cuatro ahora —los cinco, quizás, con la novia misteriosa de Niall—, y hablar de constelaciones y de las estrellas u otros extraños temas de conversación que el irlandés solía sacar.

            Louis lo escuchó sonriente. Harry tenía ese _nosequé_ que hacía que hasta el futuro no sonara amenazador. También tenía la capacidad de hacer preguntas, a veces, con _ese_ tono, que obligaba a Louis a no mentir.

—¿Has hablado con Lottie?

—Por mensajes, muy poco —admitió—. No sé qué decirle.

—¿Qué te pregunta?

—Si estoy bien.

—¿Lo estás? —murmuró Harry.

            Louis suspiró.

—No, no del todo —admitió.

            Harry tardó un momento en responder.

—Dile eso.

—Ella no debe estar bien tampoco, Harry —protestó Louis.

—La hará sentir mejor no ser la única.

—No quiero preocuparla —dijo—, es una niña.

—Es tu _manada_ , Louis. Si no confías en ella, ¿en quién puedes confiar?

x

                                           

            Louis se quedó pensando en aquel momento de la conversación varios minutos después de haber cortado el teléfono. Ahora terminaba de ordenar superficialmente la cocina, y salía al patio a encender un cigarrillo. La planta de clemátides seguía allí, pero Harry lo había llenado de tranquilidad y Louis creía poder enfrentar su compañía.

            La gata se acercó caminando por el borde de la casa con una langosta enorme en la boca.

—Suelta eso, rara —la regañó, pero la gata empezó a masticarla en lugar de ello.

            Louis no supo por qué eso le dio tanta gracia.

            La observó acercarse, sigilosa, todavía oliéndolo como si ya lo hubiese olvidado. Louis le ofreció la mano de vuelta, poniéndose en cuclillas.

            Era realmente bonita. Sus ojos se fijaban con intensidad en cualquier cosa que se movía: el humo del cigarro, las rodillas de Louis, sus dedos bailando y llamándola.

            Ella lo olfateó se rozó contra sus manos.

—Vas a morderme otra vez, ¿verdad? —murmuró Louis.

            La gata se rozó buscando una caricia a la que Louis finalmente cedió. Entonces y sin motivo, lo mordió otra vez.

—Traicionera —se rió.


	6. IV: Mesa Internacional

Louis había tenido un largo día y ahora no recordaba nada de él.

Sabía que se había levantado temprano para bañarse y lavarse los dientes antes de que llegara Luke. Sabía que él había aparecido en la puerta de su casa antes del primer sol de la mañana y que, juntos, habían revisado cada jurisdicción, cada hueco legal, cada detalle, acompañados de las galletitas de vainilla que su padre siempre compraba cuando estaba en casa.

Estaban armando un discurso de lo que era para Louis la verdad y para Luke una fachada: que Louis era pequeño cuando sus hormonas se activaron, que no se había entrenado para controlarlas y había cometido actos atroces, que Felix Marchant se había encariñado con el niño y había cometido un error guiado por su corazón, que Mark Tomlinson sólo había obedecido a su Alfa cuidando el secreto y, como beta, no podía ser juzgado.

Louis sabía, también, que había tomado sus supresores de vuelta esa mañana, porque para que el relato tuviera sentido y no tener que entrar en detalles, Louis no podía oler a nada ese día. Tenía que aparentar ser el tipo de alfa que podía ocultar su perfume sin problemas —algo que ni siquiera la mayoría de los alfa de alta jerarquía sabía cómo hacer (pero que afortunadamente Luke sí, por lo que lo había preparado para defenderse si le cuestionaban al respecto).

Sabía también que habían conducido a Londres a media mañana en el avejentado auto de su padre. Que en el camino, mientras Luke repasaba lo que Louis debía decir, él alternaba entre mirar su celular y jugar con el dije robado, buscando en los márgenes del medio circulo el recuerdo del tacto de Harry y un motivo para su sorpresivo silencio.

Louis sabía todo eso, pero no podía recordarlo ahora. Había sido tan ingenuo al pensar en que Harry le fallaría ese día.

Harry había tenido un problema con el celular al entrar en Inglaterra y no había podido comunicarse, pero lo esperaba ansioso en la puerta de aquel antiguo edificio en el centro de Londres. A la derecha, una oficina de hacienda, a la izquierda una pequeña pastelería. La puerta de la Mesa Internacional era enorme y rústica, pero no había placa ni cartel que la identificara: sólo los números en bronce asegurados a la pared.

Ahora, estaban enredados en un abrazo tan apretado como infinito. Louis hundía la nariz en su cuello y no, no recordaba mucho de ese día, porque sólo podía pensar en eternos bosques de roble oscuro, en la sombra que le daban para protegerlo de la luna, en la música silenciosa que era su respiración y en lo triste que sería si tuviera que resignarlo.

Mark había accedido a que duplicara sus dosis, con una sabihonda y frustrada sonrisa que había hecho a Louis sonrosarse.

Harry era el sensato esta vez. Louis siempre había sido así de inseguro y demandante, pero nunca había sido tan malo para camuflarlo. Harry, por su parte, apretaba suavemente su cintura y parecía ignorar la insistente caricia de su nariz.

Louis se mordía los labios. Sabía que lo que él y Luke discutían era “importante”, pero no es como si Harry pudiera ir a declarar en su lugar y tampoco es como si Louis estuviera realmente prestando atención a la conversación. Le gustaría poder aprovechar ese momento de otra forma: salir al patiecito, lejos de la acusadora mirada de su padre y el curioso gesto en el rostro de Stan; lejos del silencio extrañado de Oli y el modo en que su beta —un chico de Lykos-River que Louis de hecho conocía- murmuraba en su oído; lejos de los insistentes recordatorios de Luke y, sobre todo, de aquella puerta antigua y pequeña que lo separaba de su futuro. Louis desearía estar a solas con Harry, oírlo hablar de cosas nimias, besarse entre risas, acariciar sus rizos y mirarlo a los ojos. Le gustaría jugar, un rato, como tan bien sabían hacerlo.

—No creo que Louis esté prestando atención, Luke —dijo Stan.

Louis abrió los ojos al oír su nombre. Stan le sonreía, pero Luke fruncía el ceño.

—Debería —respondió el moreno.

Louis se encogió de hombros. Fue Harry quién habló por él.

—Le irá bien. Es muy bueno para zafarse de estas cosas —bromeó girando para verlo y Louis lo miró también.

Era tan bonito. Sus ojos eran tan verdes que Louis podría llorar.

—Esto no es Lykos-River —dijo Luke—. Aquí no van a juzgarte un montón de niños.

—Hablas como si varios de ellos no fueran mayores que tú —protestó Louis. Era cierto. Luke era de hecho más joven que Louis mismo, aunque eso no hacía que lo llamara “señor” todo el tiempo ni un poco menos raro—. Sólo, relájate, ¿okay? La suerte está echada, además…

 _Bernard._  Habían hablado de eso también. Sería su aliada en la Mesa. Louis no confiaba en su propia capacidad demasiado en ese momento, pero confiaba en ella —aunque no la conociera—: era la segunda alfa de mayor nivel en Europa, y, según lo que todos lo que la conocían contaban, no había sido sólo gracias a su apellido que había llegado tan alto. Decían que había absorbido más manadas que cualquier otro alfa vivo y sin hacer uso de la más mínima violencia. Eso sólo podía significar que tenía un enorme poder de convencimiento.

Lo extraño era que no había hablado con Louis desde los eventos de aquella noche en Lykos-River. Louis sabía que había enviado a sus hijas en su lugar a la reunión en Macclesfield, pero ninguna de ellas estaba allí esa tarde. No es que Louis estuviera quejándose, porque la más pequeña de las dos,  _Algodón_ , o como se llame, lo sacaba un poco de quicio. Era todavía un poco más joven que Harry, pero se comportaba como si supiera más del mundo que Louis mismo. Louis sólo esperaba que su madre no lo subestimara del mismo modo.

Louis estaba intentando descifrar el perfume de Nèfle Bernard tras la puerta, cuando Luke habló, distrayéndolo.

—No puede confiarse, señor. Usted sabe…

Harry presionó suavemente su cintura. Louis sabía que debería explicarle algo de lo que estaban hablando, pero había cosas que no podían nombrar en aquel lugar.

Louis sólo miró a Luke y asintió.

Habían hablado de eso  _toda_  la mañana. Bernard ayudaría, pero había una docena de alfas en la Mesa que votarían libremente. Aún si ella podía acordar algunos votos por adelantado, no podía mostrar demasiado las cartas sin exponer su lealtad. Los más jóvenes de la manada de Louis estaban dispuestos a hacer ese sacrificio (mostrarse en los actos leales a un Alfa superior, exponer, sin nombrarlo, al Carruaje Lunar, como herramienta disuasiva por si algún extraño quisiera atacarlo), pero Bernard era más útil desde una fingida distancia. Una mujer como ella, con su jerarquía, no podía arriesgarse de ese modo.

—De todas formas, Harry, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan rompiendo, después de un suspiro, la atmósfera. Louis no había notado lo tenso que se había vuelto todo hasta que sintió a Harry relajarse a su lado—. Gracias por cuidar de nuestro pequeño fugitivo este tiempo.

—¿Nuestro? —preguntó Harry.

Louis sonrió. ¡Eso era lo que había vuelto tenso el ambiente! Uno creería que después de tanto tiempo y de tantos mundos, Harry se habría dado por vencido con toda esa actitud posesiva. Esta vez, sin embargo, Louis la encontró más segura que otras veces. Era tonto, realmente lo era, pero le recordaba a todas esas ocasiones en Lykos-River en que Harry lo había rozado hasta bañarlo de perfume, como si no bastara tener una manada entera llamándolos “papás” para marcar territorio. Hacía a Louis sentir un poco más en casa.

—Buen punto, amor —dijo Louis y, oh, eso también se sentía como estar en casa—. No soy de nadie.

Harry se rió y lo apretó fuerte por la cintura.

—Me atreveré a estar en desacuerdo —dijo y le besó la mejilla bien fuerte, llenándolo de cosquillas.

Stan se reía también. Hasta Oli lo hacía, mirando cómplice a su beta —¿Calvin, era su nombre?— y negando con la cabeza. Luke sonreía aunque con una expresión inquieta. Louis desearía poder  _ordenarle_  que se quite aquel metafórico palo del recto, pero él no le había jurado lealtad como los demás y probablemente no le haría caso,  _señor_.

Todavía quería decirle algo, excepto que Harry lo apretó bien fuerte y mordió su mejilla, antes de murmurar.

—Soy tuyo y eres mío, ¿recuerdas?

Louis se mordió los labios y tragó saliva. Recordaba, por supuesto que lo hacía. Había sido una docena de mundos atrás, pero Louis pasaría por otra docena de ellos para volver a esos momentos.

—Somos nuestros, entonces —murmuró también, pero las risas, el murmullo, eran estridentes, y su voz se perdió silenciosa.

Si Harry quiso insistirle para oírlo mejor, Louis no prestó realmente atención a ello. Detrás de Luke, de la gruesa puerta avejentada, se acercaba un perfume familiar. Louis aspiró hondo y apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry que estaba en su hombro. Era tonto que buscara así, porque por más que olfateara no podría sentir más que el perfume de Niven, pero sabía lo que significaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, fue Lottie quien entró primero. Sus ojos se posaron directamente en Louis y su sonrisa fue tan ancha y tan sincera que hizo a Louis reír también. Abrió la boca y dijo su nombre, o eso creyó hacer; en lugar de eso sólo resopló una carcajada y caminó hacia ella, abriendo los brazos.

—Su verdadera dueña, justo allí —bromeó Harry y Louis rió también porque, quizás era así, un poco. Quizás Louis renunciaría a todo si Lottie se lo pedía sinceramente.

—¡Oi, Lizzy! Mira cómo has crecido.

Los tres alfa se acercaron a ellos y Louis a duras penas controló el impulso de abrazar fuerte a su hermana y alejarla de ellos. No pudo contener el de quedarse bien cerca mientras los tres la saludaban —Stan y Oli con un beso en la mejilla, Luke con una ridícula reverencia. Más ridículo era que Lottie se hubiese sonrojado al respecto, hecho en el cual Louis encontró gran ofensa.

—Ya, ya —los interrumpió—, van a asustarla.

—Estoy bien —se defendió.

Louis la miró. Realmente parecía bien. Feliz, ilusionada, optimista. Era contagioso.

Le desordenó el cabello y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Deja a tu hermano ser un poco celoso, ¿quieres? No te he visto en semanas.

Harry saludó a Lottie con una reverencia todavía más exagerada que la de Luke, haciéndola reír. Louis quiso reír pero en lugar de eso rodó los ojos, porque no creía que ser complaciente con la posesividad de su novio sería una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que la presencia de los demás alfa sería algo así como inevitable de ahora en más.

Así y todo era bonito verlos juntos. Louis sentía que las piezas de su corazón encajaban finalmente cuando estaba con ellos. Lo hacía tan feliz que era casi intimidante, que Louis temía arruinar la escena entrometiéndose en ella.

—Su… novio, señor —dijo Luke—, no creo que le agrade.

Louis tuvo que esforzarse para correr la mirada de Harry y Lottie, pero cuando miró a Luke este estaba tan embobado en la escena como él. Quería decirle: “no creo que me agrades tampoco”, pero Luke se veía realmente  _preocupado_  al respecto y no quería romperle el corazón.

—Es toda esta cosa de decirme “señor”, colega —explicó—, es algo raro.

—Hmm —Luke asintió en silencio sin devolverle la mirada—. ¿Va a ser eso un problema, señor? Que yo no le agrade.

Louis se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo sería? —farfulló extrañado. No es como si Luke fuera su padre o algo así. Louis realmente no había pensado demasiado en qué pensaría Harry sobre él ni viceversa. Dudó un momento—. ¿A ti te agrada?

Luke tardó un buen rato en responder. Parecía estar pensándolo.

—No —admitió.

Louis se rió. Al menos era sincero.

La pequeña puerta se abrió antes de que Louis pudiera contarle a Harry sobre aquella breve charla. Un beta que cumplía tareas de secretario fue quien se asomó.

—Caso Poulston —dijo, leyendo de su carpeta.

Era algo ridículo porque era el único caso ese día y todos los presentes habían venido por eso.

Louis carraspeó y dio un paso adelante. Los nervios que había olvidado, embebido en el perfume de Harry, volvieron de golpe. El beta volvió a su papel y levantó la mirada.

—Caballero Styles II, se lo llama a declarar.

Louis frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre. Al girarse a ver a Harry notó que el resto del grupo había hecho lo mismo. Él miró a Louis y despegó los labios, sin saber qué hacer. Fue Luke quien habló.

—El caballero Styles no había sido invitado a declarar, él ni siquiera...

El beta lo interrumpió. Luke sacó el pecho bastante ofendido pero, en defensa del beta, había hecho un excelente trabajo al ocultar su perfume ese día.

—¿Va el Caballero Styles negarse a declarar?

—No, no —dijo Harry adelantándose—. Por supuesto que no.

No es como si pudiera, realmente. Negarse a cualquier orden dada por la Mesa Internacional era... Bueno, no estaba tipificado como delito, pero Louis estaba seguro de que en los hechos constituiría uno.

Harry presionó suavemente el brazo de Louis al pasar a su lado.

—Estará bien —dijo, y lo besó. Louis quiso decir algo pero su instinto lo llevó a aspirar hondo, a guardar cada trozo del perfume arroblado y tragar saliva—. Conozco la historia.

Louis asintió.

—Buena suerte, amor.

No es que Louis estuviera tranquilo. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. El ambiente a su alrededor era tenso y silencioso y el perfume de Harry estaba demasiado lejos, detrás de aquella pequeña puerta, para que lograra calmarlo. Es sólo que, a diferencia de Luke y los demás, él  _confiaba_  en Harry: mientras Louis estaba siendo dependiente y afectuoso, Harry había oído todo lo que Luke le había contado sobre el caso, y él nunca haría algo que lo pusiera en peligro.

La intranquilidad en Louis no se debía a lo que la declaración de Harry pudiera significar para él. Sólo odiaba haberlo arrastrado a eso. Sólo odiaba que si Louis cometía un error, el más insignificante de todos, podría ponerlo en peligro.

Tenía que hacer eso bien.

Frunció el ceño.

Tragó saliva.

Lottie estaba a su lado, tan silenciosa como las demás, bailando con las piernas en el aire, sentada en el alfeizar interno de la ventana. De golpe, se detuvo. Louis levantó la mirada. Su hermana sonreía, con una expresión confundida.

Miró alrededor. Stan sonreía también, cruzando miradas sabihondas con Oli.

Luke carraspeó.

—Su pastilla, señor —explicó.

—Claro —dijo, al notar que había vuelto a apestar la habitación sin quererlo.

Las manos se le atoraron nerviosas al buscarlas en su bolsillo. Tragó una, la última de las tres con las que su padre lo había enviado ese día. Respiró hondo.

Stan lo miraba.

—Estarás bien —dijo—, todo saldrá bien.

Louis asintió y el pequeño grupo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Esta vez, los cinco lobos y la lobezna sonreían.

Louis sabía que Harry estaba a punto de salir aún antes de que se abriera la puerta, pero aun así no pudo contener la sonrisa al verlo asomarse. Caminó rápido hacia él, ignorando los insistentes reclamos del beta diciendo que era su turno de declarar.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Louis acariciándole las mejillas. Harry sonreía—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy bien, bebé. Ve, es tu turno.

Louis asintió.

—Los declarantes no pueden conversar... —balbuceaba el beta. Louis no podía realmente prestarle atención. Harry sonreía de un modo tan bonito.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—La verdad, cariño —dijo—, sólo la verdad.

—¿Debería llamar a los miembros de la Mesa para que lleven al caballero? —protestó el beta.

—No, no, lo siento —dijo Louis.

Soltó suavemente la mano de Harry y volvió la mirada al beta, al que le hizo una suave reverencia y lo siguió camino a la puerta.

Miró una última vez sobre sus hombros antes de que la cerraran. Luke y los demás se arremolinaban sobre Harry atorándolo de preguntas, pero antes de hablar, Harry caminaba hacia Lottie y se sentaba a su lado, en el lugar que Louis había dejado.

Louis suspiró. Ahora sí, estaba tranquilo.

El salón donde lo esperaba la Mesa Internacional estaba bastante alejado de la entrada. El pasillo seguía por varios metros y lo llevaba a una escalera dos pisos arriba hasta una puerta igual de grande, pero mucho mejor conservada, que la de la entrada. En el trayecto hasta allí habían cruzado varias oficinas repletas de betas, y Louis había notado a varios de ellos asomarse curiosos al verlo pasar.

El beta que lo había acompañado hasta allí entreabrió la puerta, le hizo un gesto a Louis para que pasara, y después de una reverencia se retiró acelerando el paso de vuelta abajo en las escaleras.

—Finalmente.

Louis no pudo distinguir quien había hablado cuando entró al lugar. Había capturado la palabra final del murmullo compartido de la Sala, pero cuando levantó la mirada a su alrededor varias docenas de alfa lo miraban desde una especie de gradas.

Si la Mesa de Lykos-River había resultado “intimidante”, no había realmente palabra para calificar eso. Entonces, aun cuando algunos alfa se esmeraban en mantener la formalidad, el ambiente era relajado y discreto. No se comparaba con la escalofriante mirada de todas esas personas, ninguna realmente conocida —a excepción de Niven que, lamentablemente, no era parte del selecto grupo de votantes.

Louis miró a quienes decidirían su futuro: en un enorme atril enfrentado a la puerta, elevado varios metros sobre él, se sentaban siete alfas del nivel más alto del mundo licántropo.

Louis sabía quién era Bernard: compartía con sus hijas la piel blanca como la nieve y el cabello negro y ondulado. La diferenciaba de Coton, su hija menor, la expresión seria y mirada despreciativa. Louis busco su complicidad con una sonrisa, que Bernard no respondió.

En el centro de la Mesa estaba Agosti, o Agostini, o algo así. Era un alfa conquistador conocido por dos cosas: primero, por ser el primer alfa conquistador en alcanzar el mayor nivel de jerarquía internacionalmente —aunque muchos de sus betas lo habían conocido luego de su época de conquista, por lo que no podría decirse realmente que era así como debía identificarse, según Luke—, y por ser el uno de los pocos alfa respetados que no se dedicaban a los negocios. Se trataba de un académico que se había especializado en legislación y que había impulsado notorios cambios en el currículum de las academias licántropas para desterrar del todo cualquier vestigio de mitos originarios, a excepción de aquellos específicamente aprobados por la Mesa. Luke consideraba que el lugar que ocupaba el mito del rey en el currículum era bastante irónico, pero Louis había estado demasiado preocupado por su futuro como para pensar en la historia de los mitos, por una vez en su vida.

El resto de la Mesa estaba ocupado por Standford padre —a quien Louis nunca había tenido el  _placer_ de conocer, aunque no sabía si eso mejoraba o empeoraba su situación—, una alfa americana, una egipcia, un ruso y una china. Esta última era Wen Nuwa, una alfa pura cuyo linaje transcurría ya varias generaciones.

Louis sabía que era en los tres alfas principales (Bernard, Wen y Agosti, o Agostini, o  _como sea)_ donde recaería cualquier decisión final, si es que algún alfa se abstenía y deberían desempatar.

El alfa italiano habló apenas Louis se sentó en el centro de la habitación.

—Así que, señor Poulston. ¿O preferiría que lo llamemos Tomlinson?

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Poulston —dijo—, es el apellido de mi madre.

—Y sin embargo —continuó el alfa—, en todos los registros que tenemos de usted previos a esta fecha, usted se ha presentado como Tomlinson.

Louis asintió, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Quisiera elaborar por qué?

—Es algo complicado.

—Tenemos tiempo, señor Poulston —lo intimó Bernard.

Louis buscó su mirada nuevamente, pero ella había hablado sin levantar la vista del libro de actas, al cual protegía como secretaria.

Algo confundido, carraspeó y comenzó su historia. Luke había insistido en cada detalle y palabra, para que no pudiera ser malinterpretado. “Bajo ninguna circunstancia menciones tu don, debes parecer confundido ante lo inexplicable de este. Eras solo un niño”. Louis se había dado por vencido hacía tiempo con explicar que realmente no consideraba tener un don y que realmente que haya sido un niño no hacía los resultados de sus actos ni un poco menos dolorosos, pero siguió su consejo. No mencionó a Atalanta, ni su manada, ni lo que significaba para ellos.

—¿Afirma entonces que cuando asistió a Lykos-River lo hizo con el objetivo final de asesinar a un Alfa? —Preguntó Bernard—. Uno presente en esta sala, dicho sea de paso.

Louis tragó saliva.

—No —mintió, agradeciendo en secreto a sus supresores que hacían todo un poco más fácil—. Sólo procuraba encontrar a mi hermana.

—A la hermana que usted mismo quiso matar —insistió Bernard.

—¡Nunca hice eso! —Protestó Louis golpeando el brazo de su sillón—. No sé qué pasó esa noche. Pero sé que jamás habría querido lastimarla.

—Y sin embargo —Esta vez fue el alfa italiano quien hablo, agudizando la mirada sobre Louis y poniendo el mentón en su mano—. Y sin embargo mató a su madre.

Louis agachó la mirada.

—Lo hice.

—He conquistado una manada antes, caballero Poulston, sé que es difícil resistirse al impulso de volver a hacerlo.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—No conquisté ninguna manada. Maté a mi madre —aclaró.

—Acerca de eso —dijo Bernard y sacó de debajo del libro de actas unos papeles abrochados—. Hay reportes interesantes de su actividad en Lykos-River. Que lamentablemente debimos obtener por medios extraoficiales —al decir lo último miró en dirección a Standford y apretó los labios en un gesto cordial—. Déjeme leer un poco para usted: desafío a la autoridad, actos violentos contra otros alfas, y, déjeme buscar… —Bernard dio vuelta la hoja—, oh, aquí está: “trato informal y constante con betas de otras manadas”.

El alfa italiano extendió la mano y Bernard le pasó su copia del papel. Mientras él releía en silencio, Bernard respiró hondo y finalmente levantó la cabeza, mirando en dirección a Louis.

—Suena como si, al haber fallado en conquistar la manada de su madre, hubiese planeado obtener una de otra manera. Por medio de la pureza o de la conquista.

Louis rodó los ojos. Bernard definitivamente sabía hacer muy bien el papel de no estar de su lado, aunque dudaba como nada de lo que decía podría ayudarlo al momento del veredicto.

—Si hubiese querido tener una manada en Lykos-River, conozco a una docena de betas que hubiesen aceptado gustosos —El murmullo en la sala fue tan repentino y estruendoso que Louis tuvo que levantar la voz para explicarse mejor—. ¡No es eso lo que quise decir! Tengo muchos amigos que son betas de otras manadas y sé que muchos de ellos respetan mi opinión y comparten mi perspectiva en muchos asuntos. Nunca use eso a mi favor para obtener una manada. Si ese hubiese sido mi objetivo habría liberado mi perfume en cualquier momento y fingido ser reconocido.

—¿Cuál era su objetivo, señor Poulston? —insistió Bernard.

—Lottie —dijo—. Mi hermana.

Bernard rodó los ojos y se recostó suavemente en su sillón. Hubo silencio, un momento, un silencio extraño.

—Dice aquí que… —El alfa italiano, que seguía husmeando el papel que Bernard le había dado, giró la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió con una mueca extraña. Ella respondió negando con la cabeza con una expresión de disgusto. El alfa carraspeó—. Estuvo a punto de ser expulsado por responder con violencia a lo que pudo corroborarse luego que fue un acto de agresión por parte de otro alfa.

Louis finalmente comprendió la mirada jocosa entre los dos alfa. El italiano le pasó el papel a Wen, quien todavía no había hablado, y golpeó dos veces con el dedo en donde debía leer.

—De seguro fue difícil para un joven alfa con dificultad conteniendo sus hormonas, tener que soportar un insulto de ese tipo.

—El caballero Furriel y yo nunca nos llevamos bien —dijo Louis y respiró hondo porque realmente le molestaba la mirada sabihonda del tipo. Había algo molesto hasta en el modo intenso en que Wen lo miraba—. El modo en que me trató fue irrespetuoso para mí y para Harry, y no pude evitar reaccionar de esa manera, aunque estuvo mal.

—Harry… ¿El caballero Styles II quiere decir? —Preguntó Bernard—. ¿Cómo definiría su relación con él?

—Es mi novio —dijo.

El italiano agachó la mirada para disimular la sonrisa, y Louis realmente no creía que los supresores pudieran ayudarlo mucho más tiempo.  _Odiaba_ a ese tipo.

—Y sin embargo —dijo Bernard—, se presentaron ante la comunidad Licántropa como Alfa y omega.

—Harry no sabía que yo era Alfa.

—Pero sabía que no era una relación sincera. Eso también constituye un delito, señor Poulston.

Louis miró a Bernard fijamente. No podía decírselo, pero quería ser claro, aunque fuera sólo con sus gestos. Si había lealtad en ella hacia Louis, debía haberla hacia Harry.

—No creo que haya dicho eso, porque no es cierto.

—¿Dice que dio falso testimonio?

—Digo que cuando las personas están enamoradas harían cualquier cosa para proteger a quienes aman. Harry no podría encontrar en su corazón decir algo que pudiera implicar un riesgo para mí.

El italiano buscó la mirada cómplice del alfa ruso, que respondió con una sonrisa ladeada. Bernard habló, pero a Louis le costó mucho trabajo devolverle la mirada. Encontraba todo el asunto de las risillas absolutamente irrespetuoso.

—Por si eso no fuera poco —repitió ella, y el tono de su voz obligó a Louis a volver su atención—, utilizó la fiesta tradicional de la primavera, donde el vínculo sublime entre un Alfa y un omega debe fijarse, para acercarse a su hermana.

—Era la única forma.

—¡Violentando a varios Alfa a su paso! El caballero Furriel, el joven Standford —dijo lo último señalando a su padre, que sólo apretó los labios en respuesta—, al mismísimo caballero Niven, aunque él haya decidido no testificar en su contra.

—Oh, Nessie —dijo el italiano—, es un niño, no sabe controlarse.

—¡Sabe lo suficiente para ocultar su perfume a su gusto! —retrucó ella y Louis tragó saliva. Él y Luke nunca habían pensado en lo contradictorio que hacía sonar todo el relato.

—Y sin embargo —insistió el italiano—, mencionaste a su novio y comenzó a hormonar la habitación entera.

—Es un perfume extraño —dijo Wen.

El resto de los Alfa de la mesa la miraron, esperando que continuara, pero ella sólo sostuvo la mirada en Louis.

El italiano chistó. Era un idiota, pero a Louis comenzaba a agradarle.

—No me digas que crees esas tonterías.

—Esas tonterías son mitos milenarios de nuestra cultura colectiva —respondió Wen—. Y son muy peligrosos.

—No hay peligro en los mitos, sino en lo que los licántropos hacen con ellos —dijo girándose sobre ella y apoyando un brazo en la Mesa. Ella sólo arqueó las cejas ante aquel intento de intimidación. El alfa resopló—. ¿Y qué peligro puede significar  _él?_

—Aún no confío en su cordura —dijo Wen.

El italiano —Louis realmente no recordaba su nombre—, volvió a girarse al frente y suspiró hondo.

—Wen tiene razón —dijo Bernard. Louis frunció el ceño—. Mira lo que le hizo al joven Standford en Lykos-River.

Louis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder.

—¡El crío está traumado, por la Luna! Mató a su madre cuando era un niño, vivió ocultando su perfume por miedo a que lo encontraran, creyó que el culpable era el caballero Niven, imagina todo ese  _odio_ contenido.

—Si me permiten —dijo Louis—, realmente lamento lo que hice y no lo volvería a hacer, pero… Era mi hermana. Pensé que era la última oportunidad que tendría de recuperar a mi familia.

El italiano asintió con una sonrisa paternal.

—Vas a tener que aprender a controlarlo, crío, si realmente quieres proteger a tu familia —dijo.

Louis asintió.

Bernard rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Das por sentado que se saldrá con la suya. ¡Mató a una alfa, Agostini!

—Vamos, Nessie, y perdió a su madre en el intento. Es castigo suficiente —respondió—. Además, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Matarlo? Quizás Wen se metió en tu cabeza y la idea te resulta atractiva.

Bernard se sonrojó, corriendo la mirada.

—No sé qué sugieres —dijo.

—Ni cómo te atreves a hacerlo —respondió Wen, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo sólo sé que es hora de votar —dijo Agosti, algo frustrado—, voto por indultar al muchacho. Es un crío, por la Luna.

—No se supone que digas tu voto en voz alta —lo regañó Bernard.

—Solo quiero dejar en claro mis intenciones así los demás en la mesa no hacen tonterías.

Louis apretó los labios disimulando la sonrisa. Es decir, el tipo sonaba a un absoluto fastidio, pero era el tipo de fastidio que convenía tener de su lado.

Cuando llegó el momento de votar, hasta el padre de Standford votó por su indulto. Sólo Wen y Bernard votaron por la negativa.

—Parece que Agosti gana de nuevo, señoritas —dijo el alfa, y Louis no estuvo para nada sorprendido de que fuera el tipo de persona que habla de sí mismo en tercera persona. Hacía ver a Furriel como un tipo sensato y humilde.

Wen rodó los ojos y miró a Louis.

—Es libre de irse, caballero, pero tenga presente que muchas personas conocen sobre el mito, y que me aseguraré personalmente de que nadie lo use para hacer daño.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Mi mamá solía leerme el mito de Atalanta —dijo, y al hacerlo notó el silencio expectante de los alfa del salón. Carraspeó—. Y otros mitos, por supuesto. El de omega y el rey es uno de mis favoritos. Pero, es el de Atalanta sobre el que todos hablan y si algo aprendí de él, señora, es que la soberbia sólo trae dolor a las personas que quieres. Jamás cometería la atrocidad de convencerme de que los dioses me han elegido.

Wen tardó un segundo en responder.

—Si eso es todo lo que aprendió de los mitos, caballero, le sugiero que los revise.

Dicho eso, hizo una suave reverencia.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un vuelo que tomar.

—Tenemos —dijo Bernard.

—Esa chica americana no va a juzgarse sola —dijo Agostini—. ¡Dos casos en la misma luna llena! No trabajábamos tanto desde… —Miró a Louis—, bueno.

—¿Realmente puedo irme? —preguntó Louis, al ver como todos comenzaban a moverse.

—Eso se ha votado —dijo Bernard—. Sólo procura presentar tus papeles apropiadamente. Puedes pedirte al beta ayudante que te de un formulario de registro de betas.

—No será mucho trabajo —dijo Louis—, sólo tengo una.

Agostini resopló disimulando una carcajada, abrazó a Bernard por los hombros y la sacudió un poco al hacerlo.

—Y ustedes creían que este crío tenía un poder ancestral.

Ella rodó los ojos, alejándose con firmeza de él. Cuando Louis la miró, ella finalmente cerró el libro de actas. Todavía había alfas en el salón, aunque la mayoría agolpándose a las puertas. En la mesa superior sólo quedaban Bernard y el ruso guardando sus cosas.

—Es usted muy afortunado, caballero Poulston —dijo, y le guiñó sutilmente el ojo—. Pero procure alejarse de problemas. No siempre tendrá caballeros como Agostini poniéndose de su lado.

Louis asintió sonriente.

Lottie apenas había tocado el sándwich que Louis le había comprado en el aeropuerto. Louis estaba leve y ridículamente molesto al respecto, porque era una de las pocas veces que había podido comprarle algo y suponía que a su madre le hubiese gustado que viajara con la panza llena también. Debía abordar su vuelo en poco menos de quince minutos, y lo único que había hecho era mirar a Louis con sus insistentes ojos azules y rogarle que le avise apenas vuelva a pisar Londres, para que ella pudiera ir con él.

—Te juro que lo haré, cariño. Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo como tú —explicó—, pero tengo que resolver el asunto de Lykos-River primero.

Lottie frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre.

—¿Y el próximo año? ¿Qué haremos el próximo año?

Louis odiaba ser tan poco  _adulto_ para algunas cosas, tener una incapacidad tan intrínseca de pensar más de un manojo de semanas adelante.

—De seguro hay escuelas para ti en América, Lotts —prometió, aunque en verdad no había realmente investigado al respecto—. Además, ni siquiera sabemos todavía si seré admitido nuevamente.

—Oh, seguro que sí. ¡Seguro que sí! Harry se ocupará de ello.

Louis sonrió al oír eso. A veces Lottie esperaba de Louis una promesa que resolviera todo, y a veces sólo asumía que las cosas saldrían bien. En defensa de Lottie, Louis realmente no se había preocupado demasiado por Lykos-River: quizás ambos hermanos compartían el pensamiento mágico de que Harry podía mantener el mundo girando.

Niven volvió de las ventanillas con los pasajes solicitados. No había venido en su jet privado esta vez —un asunto burocrático al que Louis no le había prestado atención—, y parecía bastante disgustado con tener que viajar en un avión de línea. Louis realmente no entendía por qué, puesto que no se mostraba como el tipo de alfa pretencioso y snob.

—Lizzy, es hora de irnos.

—¡Oh, no! —Protestó y tomó la mano de Louis sobre la mesa, antes de girarse a mirar al anciano—. ¿Sólo unos minutos más?

—Ya estamos varios minutos atrasados —explicó y luego miró a Louis—, quise darles todo el espacio que necesitaran.

Louis asintió en un gesto agradecido y devolvió el mimo que su hermana le daba.

—Nos veremos pronto, cariño, no estaré en Lykos-River demasiado tiempo.

—Dices eso, pero no sabes qué irá a ocurrir. ¿Y si te dejan volver a clases? —protestó, viéndose absolutamente adorable al hacerlo—. ¡No te veré hasta el verano! Prométeme que si es así me llevarás contigo, promételo.

Louis negó suavemente. Ya había agotado su cuota de suerte prometiendo cosas de las que no estaba seguro.

—Si me dan la opción de quedarme, te llamaré todas las noches y vendré siempre que pueda, y en el verano buscaremos una escuela para que hagas el año siguiente en América.

Lottie frunció el ceño, decepcionada.

—Vamos, Lizzy —dijo Niven, pellizcándole con dulzura la mejilla—, no te despidas de tu hermano con esa cara.

—De mi Alfa —lo corrigió ella, algo altanera.

Niven sólo sonrió, agachando la mirada.

—Puedo ser ambas cosas —dijo Louis.

Ella sonrió al oír eso. Respiró hondo para tragar las lágrimas, y se puso de pie. Louis apenas estaba levantándose también cuando ella lo abrazó.

—Te extrañaré muchísimo.

—Yo también cariño —respondió, y le besó la frente—. Resolveremos esto, ¿sí? Pronto nos veremos otra vez.

Ella asintió.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta de embarques, en donde se despidió con un apretón de Niven, y refregando insistentemente el mentón sobre el cabello de su hermana. Lo hizo con tanta intensidad y por tanto tiempo, que hasta la pequeña y demandante Lottie se quejó.

—¡Ya, ya! —Rió—, estás despeinándome.

Louis rió también, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un recuerdo de su madre lo golpeó y no se sintió horrible. Él era pequeño y se había subido al mecedor demandando que su madre pusiera a Lottie en sus brazos. Ella lo había hecho, mientras preparaba la cena, pero Louis había rozado tanto la nariz sobre la frente de su hermana que había terminado por hacerla llorar, ganándole un regaño. “¡Quiero que huela a mí!” había protestado, y su madre, le explicó mientras la alzaba en brazos, que no era su alfa y no podía marcarla con su perfume.

Bueno, era su alfa ahora, pero Lottie ya no era una niña. Louis se preguntó qué diría su madre si los viera ahora, separándose en el aeropuerto: Lottie de nuevo a su vida normal, Louis intentando recuperar la suya. Le gustaría tenerla cerca, por primera vez no como a  _su madre_ , sino como a una buena consejera. Niven había hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando de Lottie hasta ahora, y Louis no quería arruinarlo todo.

Estuvo a punto de sentirse triste, asustado por sus nuevas responsabilidades, cuando decidió que si su madre estaría allí probablemente le diría que un buen alfa no rumia su propio sufrimiento, porque eso lleva sufrimiento a su manada. Es lo que había hecho cuando su padre había muerto, de todas formas.

Louis también podría entrar al embarque si así lo deseaba; su vuelo saldría en un par de horas, aunque en la otra dirección. Los asientos adentro eran cómodos, y el WiFi mejor. Pero Louis tenía un atractivo atado de cigarrillos en el bolsillo, y el frío metal del dije que colgaba de su cuello le recordaba que su compañero de viaje todavía no había llegado.

Louis había insistido en que ninguno de los miembros de su manada lo acompañaran específicamente porque quería tener un tiempo a solas con Harry, pero ahora estaba ansioso otra vez —había demasiado en juego en Lykos-River—, y sentía que la conversación de sus nuevos amigos podría distraerlo.

En lugar de llamarlos, salió a la puerta de entrada y encendió un cigarrillo. La gente cruzaba la puerta principal con bolsos de todos los tamaños, distintos pasos, distintos destinos, pero Louis no creía que ninguno de esos viajes tuviera la prisa o la importancia que tenía el de él.

Era su hogar, lo que estaba en juego.

Lo que Luke había dicho de los cigarrillos debería ser cierto, porque Louis no identificó el perfume de Harry hasta que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlo acercarse.

Descartó el filtro y el poco tabaco que quedaba con él y lo encontró a mitad de camino, justo en frente de los taxis, en donde se fundieron en un abrazo. Era el  _primero_ en ese día, que sabía realmente de ellos. Sin miradas curiosas —más que las de extraños—, sin miedos inminentes, sin expectativas.

Ahora, de cerca, Harry olía  _tan bien_ que Louis realmente no dudaba de que todo, tarde o temprano, estaría bien. De que su hogar estaba a salvo.

Lo bueno de viajar en aviones comerciales, era que Harry y Louis eran los únicos licántropos en el vuelo. Lo mejor de que ambas familias —contando la de Louis ahora que había dado con su herencia—, tuvieran tanto dinero, era que estaban casi solos en primera clase. Lo perfecto de haber dado con ese vuelo y no en otro, era que habían subido lo suficientemente agotados para dormir apenas se sentaron, y despertaron justo a mitad de la noche, cuando el resto del avión dormía. Silencio era todo lo que necesitaban ahora.

No es que no habían hablado. Se habían hecho las preguntas de rigor mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos. _¿Cómo estaba tu familia? ¿Qué dijo Lottie? ¿Recordaste traer los papeles de la Mesa? ¿Has comido algo? ¿Puedes abrazarme otra vez?_

Después, había bastado el perfume del roble para protegerlos del mundo, y el de la luna para acercarlos a la noche, y habían dormido varias horas, plácidamente, hasta despertar casi juntos.

Casi, porque Louis había despertado antes. Había soñado con el bosque, con niños, con su hermana y el recuerdo bonito de su madre, aunque confuso, hablándole de la manada. Louis no había querido despertar a Harry, pero se había girado para verlo mejor (y para despegar la mejilla de su pecho pues la tenía pegoteada) y apenas lo había hecho, él abrió los ojos.

—Mmmén día.

—Son las tres de la mañana —respondió, aunque no podía estar seguro—. Vuelve a dormir.

—Si vuelves a dormir conmigo.

Louis se había girado en su asiento. Esta vez no fue su turno de recostarse sobre Harry, sino que él se echó sobre Louis y abrió la ventanilla.

—La noche se ve tan extraña desde aquí arriba —murmuró Harry.

Louis debía estar dormido todavía, porque la frase le sonó extraña. Como si estuvieran  _arriba_ de la noche. Como si la noche fuera un manto que cae sobre la tierra, y ellos la miraran desde el cielo, negra, espesa y misteriosamente brillante.

En lugar de responder, acarició su cabello. Estaba más largo que la última vez. A Louis le gustaría rozarse sobre él también pero no estaba seguro de cómo eso se traducía siendo los dos alfa, ahora que él estaba sin supresores.

Harry se rozó un poco más sobre él y lo apretó por la cintura.

—No hagas eso —lo regañó.

—¿Por qué no? —Protestó Louis—. Te extrañé. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Harry resopló una risotada y,  _oh._

Louis le tiró de los cabellos detrás de la oreja, porque sabía que eran los que más le dolían.

—Eres un pervertido —protestó, sonrojándose levemente y fijando la mirada en el cielo estrellado—. Me refería a que te extrañaba a  _ti,_ idiota, como, con el corazón y esas cosas.

Harry sólo se rió un poco más fuerte y le mordió el hombro.

—Te extrañé con el corazón también —prometió y Louis sabía que iba a decir algo estúpido porque ya estaba riéndose—, y con otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Louis quiso pellizcarle los pezones pero Harry fue lo suficientemente rápido para defenderse, tomando sus manos en el aire. Pretendieron forcejear un momento, Louis tironeando de sus manos y llamándolo un “insensible”, Harry acercándolo para morderle el hombro otra vez.

Las risas de Louis, en un momento, fueron tan fuertes, que Harry lo soltó para acercarlo en un abrazo y hundir su boca en su propio cuello.

—Calla, tonto, despertarás a todos.

Louis guardó silencio, pero no precisamente por temor a despertar a alguien o porque Harry se lo hubiese pedido. Es que era la primera vez que lo olía  _así._ Es decir. No era la primera vez que Harry olía de ese modo, era la primera vez que él podía sentirlo  _tanto_ , que podía identificar la  _temperatura_ de su cuerpo, lo eléctrico de su piel, la ansiedad de sus movimientos de un modo tan intenso, tan cercano, tan  _material._ Era la primera vez que podía olerlo tan bien y que podía olerse tan bien sobre él.

Quiso decir algo, explicarle, pero la voz se le hizo un nudo, mientras un suave gruñido comenzaba a crecer en su garganta, y en un desesperado intento por acallarlo, rozó la nariz sobre el cuello de Harry y lo besó, tan tibio como pudo, tan  _pequeño_ como pudo.

Si su cuerpo era una fiera hambrienta, él pretendió ofrendarle un poco de carne para calmar sus apetitos. Excepto que su presa estaba vivita y coleando y que podía olerlo tan bien cómo él.

—Joder, bebé —murmuró y,  _oh_ , había pasado tanto tiempo.

Louis quería hablar pero sólo podía respirar agitado y olerse en su cuello.

Harry clavó las uñas en su cintura y lo acercó un poco más. Rozó con su nariz su oreja, lo invitó a girarse para besarlo otra vez. Louis desearía poder comportarse de un modo más normal, resistirse a sus impulsos, besarlo suave, bonito, poderoso, como Harry siempre lo hacía sentir.

Pero respondió el beso húmedo, desesperado, hambriento. Cada vez que Harry hacía ese  _ruido_ con su boca, entre los besos… Esa mezcla de gimoteo con palabra sin nombre… Entonces, el gruñido de Louis crecía y el pecho le temblaba desesperado por algo material en lo que hundir los dientes, por tacto más cercano, por el fin de la distancia.

Se olía sobre Harry pero quería olerse  _más_ , y quería olerlo más a él sobre sí. Quería concretar todas las promesas que habían hecho, quería que eso que sentía en el pecho fuera real. “Eres mío y yo soy tuyo”.

Harry rompió el beso y lo apartó bruscamente de él. Louis abrió los ojos pero le costó enfocar la mirada en la oscuridad de la noche. Harry lo  _quería_ , no era eso, pero… Louis intentó tragar saliva, normalizar su respiración, para comprender mejor. En lugar de eso gruñó suavemente y vio los ojos de Harry temblar al cerrarse.

—Joder, Lou…Okay —dijo. Miró sobre sus hombros la oscuridad del pasillo—. ¿Baño? Sí. Sí, baño. Ahora.

Louis asintió velozmente porque no creía poder hablar.

Siguió a Harry los pocos asientos que lo separaban de la puerta del baño (el lado positivo de viajar en primera clase). Sabía que no era como la gente hacía esas cosas en general, pero ni Louis estaba lo suficientemente “sobrio” para esperar un segundo más, ni había realmente nadie despierto que pudiera verlos.

Louis esperó a que Harry cerrara la puerta, quietecito allí donde él lo había dejado, al lado del inodoro y contra el lavamanos. Intentaba recuperar la respiración, la habilidad de decir palabras. Harry se giró a verlo y Louis sintió una especie de tranquilidad al notar sus ojos negros también, su respiración agitada. Cuando sonrió, Harry sonrió también.

Harry lo tomó por la cintura y se acercó a él. El baño era diminuto, pero no necesitaban mucho espacio. Lo último que Louis quería, en ese momento, era distancia.

Buscó con su boca la de Harry y lo besó, ahora sí, suave, bonito, poderoso. Harry tenía un gruñido en la garganta, también, y Louis sentía que podía acariciarlo enredando sus dedos en los rizos que nacían en su nuca.

—No… puedo —susurró Harry—, esperar... mucho.

Louis sonrió al oír eso. Se sentía tan  _cotidiano_ en el medio del desorden del último mes.

—Te extrañé —murmuró.

Eran las primeras palabras que lograba decir desde hacía varios minutos y, aunque eran sinceras no era realmente lo que quería decir. Quería decir que de las muchas cosas que Harry podía darle,  _esa_ era la más importante, y no, no la carne, no el deseo, no ese hambre incontrolable: era ese rincón de normalidad, aquel paraíso liviano y portátil, esa puerta entre los mundos que Harry llevaba a dónde iba, que le permitía escapar del angustiante pasado, del confuso presente, del terrorífico futuro.

—¿Puedo follarte? —respondió Harry.

Louis sonrió entre sus besos y asintió. Las manos de Harry se hundieron con fuerza en su cintura, antes de girarlo y bajarle el pantalón. Era  _brusco_ , más de como Louis lo recordaba. Quizá era el tiempo que habían pasado separados, quizás era que era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de intimidad desde que…

Desde que los dos habían creído que el adiós sería definitivo.

Harry se arrodilló detrás de Louis y estiró sus cachetes, empujándolo hacia adelante hasta obligarlo a apoyar las manos: una junto al lavamanos, la otra contra el espejo.

Louis quiso decirle que no necesitaba hacer eso, que no tenían tiempo, que deberían ser rápidos, que podía soportarlo si dolía un poco, pero entonces sintió su lengua sobre su entrada, el calor de su respiración, y ahogó todas las palabras en un suspiro. Estaba temblando.

Temblaba para controlar las sensaciones y temblaba para controlar el gruñido. Temblaba porque la ansiedad se había adueñado de él, y porque aunque era absurdo, ahora, todavía sentía miedo de perderlo. ¡Era estúpido! Lo era. Las cosas habían salido bien, y aún si no salían bien en Lykos-River, Louis sabía que se las ingeniaría.

Pero es que había sido  _tanto_ el miedo, y había sido tanto lo que Louis lo había reprimido, que ahora que estaban juntos volvía a sentirlo otra vez, y el miedo, el deseo, la ansiedad, todo se mezclaba en un tembloroso gruñido.

Harry apenas jugó con él un poco más antes de, con dificultad, volver a ponerse de pie. Louis aprovechó el momento para respirar hondo y tratar de calmar su corazón, pero sintió el ruido familiar del plástico al rajarse y no pudo aguantar la risa.

—Shh —Harry protestó, y escupió en el piso el trocito del sobre que había roto con los dientes. Era lubricante, Louis lo vio mojarse los dedos con él en el espejo—. Quería estar listo, por si acaso.

—Pervertido.

Harry arqueó las cejas al espejo y Louis le sonrió. Joder, era tan guapo.

Louis sintió dos dedos entrar juntos, y se mordió los labios mientras apretaba con fuerza el borde del lavamanos.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —se burló Harry, entrando y saliendo suavemente con los dedos.

—Perv… —Louis lo pudo terminar la palabra.

Harry lo tomó por la cintura, empujándolo hacia atrás, y metiendo los dedos aún más profundos. Era un idiota.

Louis abrió los ojos cuando sintió el mordiscón en su hombro. Pensó que se encontraría con la mirada altanera de su novio, pero Harry parecía tan perdido como él.

—Fóllame, bebé —le pidió.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró en el reflejo. Tenía las pupilas redondas y gigantes, y la boca entreabierta. Estaba oliéndolo, también. Asintió sin hablar.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y buscó los condones en el bolsillo. Louis quizás estaba siendo demasiado necesitado, o poco racional, pero en aquel momento no le importó ni la Mesa Alfa que enfrentaría en Lykos-River pronto, ni qué significaba para su jerarquía ahora que había decidido asumir el rol.

—No, bebé, sin condón —dijo, con las mejillas rojas y la voz temblorosa. Harry lo miró en el espejo con labios entreabiertos y la mirada más jodidamente maravillada que le había visto jamás—. Quiero oler a ti.

Harry apretó bien fuerte la mandíbula, intentando ocultar un gruñido que se oyó de todas formas. Estremeció a Louis como electricidad, lo hizo retorcerse en un temblor necesitado, apretar fuerte los dedos, abrir el pecho para oler la última gota de su perfume.

Harry lo sostuvo tomándolo de la cintura un instante, el suficiente para, con la otra mano ayudarse hasta su entrada. Louis estaba desacostumbrado a la sensación y Harry siempre había sido un poco  _demasiado_ grande para su cuerpo, pero no tardó en adaptarse a él. Harry lo follaba lento, como sabía que le gustaba, y Louis admiraba que pudiera contenerse de aquel modo cuando podía olerlo tan…

Cuando encontraron el ritmo, Harry soltó su cintura. Llevó la mano al cuello de Louis, haciéndolo levantar la mirada. Louis abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado, y encontró la demandante mirada de Harry en el espejo.

Él soltó su cuello y llevó los dedos a su boca. Louis despegó los labios y lamió sus dedos en un gesto juguetón, pero Harry aprovechó para meter dos hondo en su boca, haciéndolo ahogarse, por un instante.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, pero volvió a acercarlos a su boca—, humedécelos, bebé.

Louis se mordió el labio antes de asentir, y abrir la boca. Harry metió los dedos de nuevo un poco más profundo de lo que Louis realmente podía soportar, pero esta vez los mantuvo allí. Lo folló un poco más rápido, entonces y… No es que Louis estuviera quejándose, porque, joder, se sentía bien. Es sólo que generalmente era él el que estaba en control de la intimidad entre ellos, aun cuando era Harry quien iba arriba casi siempre. Harry nunca había sido así de dominante con él.

Harry sacó los dedos tan repentinamente como los había metido. Pese a que estaban lo suficientemente mojados, todavía escupió en su mano para mojarlos más. Cuando tomó el miembro de Louis y comenzó a moverse más rápido, la sensación fue tan jodidamente intensa que Louis quería rogarle que se detenga y que por favor jamás lo hiciera, al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de hablar soltó un gruñido que salió bien profundo de su pecho. Harry gruñó también, antes de morderlo en el hombro. Seguía  _haciendo eso_  y Louis no entendía por qué deseaba tanto hacerlo también. ¿Era una cosa de alfa? ¿O era una cosa de  _ellos?_

Harry se corrió en una embestida profunda y desesperada que tomó a Louis por sorpresa. Quizás fue eso lo que lo hizo correrse también, quizás el perfume intenso que había inundado el lugar, quizás la idea de saber que llevaría ese recuerdo en el cuerpo por días, aquel rincón de normalidad, aquel trozo de paraíso.

Louis cerró los ojos y sintió los mundos mezclarse en uno sobre él. Era luna llena, esa noche, y Louis era… Louis no creía en los mitos. Pero con la luna en el cielo, y la noche debajo de ellos, se sentía como un buen presagio.

Cuando volvieron a sus asientos, todavía todos dormían. Era raro, porque para ellos las pruebas del delito eran transparentes. El perfume estaba allí, sin importar cuanto se hubiesen lavado, ni lo impecable que dejaron el lugar. El avión entero olía a bosques florecidos y lo que quedaba de la luna llena del cielo rebotaba con el perfume de Louis tiñéndolo todo de blanco.

Esperaron despiertos el amanecer. Harry estaba otra vez recostado en los hombros de Louis, y él no necesitaba verlo para saber que sonreía.

—Es la primavera —lo oyó decir—. Es estúpido, pero es la primera vez que pienso al respecto.

Louis sonrió también. Rozó su mejilla sobre los rizos de Harry y besó su frente antes de volver la vista al cielo. Nubes desperdigadas como nieve; el cielo celeste y rosa y lila, como flores; el sol brillante, el mundo que seguía girando. Era primavera y estaban juntos y Louis no entendía por qué le tocaba eso, si no se lo merecía, pero ahora era suyo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.


End file.
